Salto Agulha vs Gravata Borboleta
by Familia Yamashina
Summary: Sakura encontra Syaoran, uma armação silenciosa entre os dois trama uma enorme confusão no mundo em volta deles. Moda, desfiles, chatices e encrencas, será que é possivel manter a pose e a classe diante dos flashes?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** CCS não nos pertece e não estamos sendo financiadas para escrever esta fic. Esse anime pertence a CLAMP e a fic ao tremendo amor que temos por esta maravilhosa animação e nossa criatividade em colocar os personagens em situações diversas._

_**Salto Agulha vs Gravata Borboleta**_

Escrita por: Familia Yamashina

Música: The Veronicas - This Love

Ps.: (Maghotta tagarelando aqui para variar, esqueci do básico) Espero que aproveitem e boa leitura. Não esqueçam de mandar reviews, para poder nos motivar.

BEM VINDOS!

* * *

-Ei! Queridinha! – olhei para Philip, ele parecia não dormir há décadas – Onde está? Cadê aquela coisinha branca e redonda que se designa gente? – ele bateu as mãos, aquilo significava um enorme desespero. 

Afinal, por que mais arriscaria chocar seu relógio Omega, de ouro amarelo maciço e com delicados detalhes em diamante, recém lançado, com aquela pulseirinha ridícula de pregar alfinetes _só_ para _me_ _chamar_?

Tratei de correr desesperada em sua direção, largando para trás o meu x-tudo com quase três quarteirões de cumprimento e um world trade center de altura, o copo gigante de chocolate com creme e pequeninos marshmallow ainda quentinho. Até esqueci que não comia há mais de 26 horas, somente para atender um gay rabugento que eu admirava tal qual uma constelação do céu.

Não que eu entendesse de constelações ou se quer tivesse tempo para observar o céu, toda vez que olhava para cima e não via um punhado de concreto era para ver se não estava chovendo. Se estivesse era engarrafamento na hora, ou um enorme risco de estragar o penteado de fulana e molhar a roupa do evento de ciclana.

Ah! Isso sim é vida.

Quem diria na escola que eu, Kinomoto Sakura, uma aluna relapsa com matemática, dedicada à família e ótima em esportes estaria no meio dessa confusão que é o mundo da moda?

E quem, em sã consciência nesse mundo de cetim, pouco tempo, calorias zero, seda, marcas e nomes esperaria por uma completa anônima que o único contato que tivera com roupas desenhadas era de sua melhor amiga de infância, quando ainda eram **crianças**! Aquilo certamente chocaria a Vogue plastificada em uma banca de revista da esquina de um interiorzinho qualquer.

Culpa da Tomoyo! Ela vivia enfiada por estes meios devido a profissão que escolheu. Desistiu de assumir a fábrica de brinquedos de sua mãe para fotografar e filmar essa bagunça de cores e costura que chamam de última tendência.

-O que houve Philip? – perguntei com a melhor cara de 'se-quiser-irei-até-o-outro-lado-do-mundo-para-resolver-seu-problema' que eu possuía.

-Esse salto! – ele levou as mãos ao rosto – ESSE SALTO HORROROSO QUE AQUELA ANOREXA DA _LILY_ – quase cuspiu ao falar o nome da garota que lhe trouxera o bendito sapato com o tamanho errado de salto – ARRANJOU! ELES NÃO COMBINAM COM O VESTIDO ARMANI! – jogou a cabeça para trás e depois sinalizou com as mãos para a modelo que não mostrava expressão alguma, talvez pela enorme quantidade de maquiagem dos olhos, boca e nariz e… toda a face! – Isso – apertou as duas mãos com força uma contra a outra – jamais. Ouça bem! – exigiu olhando para mim e para a modelo – **JAMAIS**! – sua voz desafinou um pouco –JAMAIZINHO! EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA… – controlou o fôlego e abriu os braços, se é que aquilo era possível, pois mal havia espaço para o oxigênio_ light_ correr naquele lugar lotado – …será igual a isto. – fechou os olhos e sorriu de modo aliviado estendendo as mãos para mim – Onde está? – repetiu

-Onde está? Onde está? – comecei a rodar a cabeça em um ângulo de quase 360° atrás de algum outro salto ou pelo menos uma ferramenta útil para cortar o bendito ao meio, mas isso Philip certamente não aprovaria – Está! – gritei dando um enorme pulo e correndo para pegar o sapato número 40 que vi ao lado de um secador, meias calças e garrafinhas de água com gás.

Claro que a definição de corrida naquele ambiente era com obstáculos.

Agarrei o sapato, antes que outro o fizesse. Tremi ao perceber que não era tamanho 40 e sim 38, comecei a resgatar um pouco da minha fé perdida, por falta de tempo, para que a modelo fugisse dos padrões e tivesse o pé um pouco menor.

E não é que minhas preces foram atendidas? Magicamente o 38 se transformou em 40! Ok, não, isso não aconteceu. Tive que sair correndo atrás de um número 40 pelo enorme e espalhafatoso armário ao fundo dos camarins e tropecei em alguns Gucci que estavam espalhados.

Porque a modelo tinha que ter um pé tão grande?

A pressa era tanta que esqueci de olhar para frente, trombei em mais alguns manequins, e finalmente... Ali estava, bem ao meu alcance, ou melhor, _quase _ao meu _alcance_. Eu deveria ter no mínimo pouco mais de 1,70 para alcançar os benditos sapatos, mas só a esperança não pareciam ser o suficiente. Tive de me esticar e fazer milagre dentro dos meus 1.63, que dependendo do horário se tornavam 1,75 com a graciosidade do meu cabelo matinal.

Só que obviamente, a bendita Lei de Murphy tinha que interferir!

"_Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará! Da pior maneira possível e do jeito que cause mais estragos._"

Eu não consegui pegar e não tive tempo de sair correndo. Resultado: sabe o armário carregado de sapatos? Todos viraram em cima de mim, e alguém foi me ajudar?

Lógico que não!

Lá estava eu, enfiada em um mar de sapatos, sem direito a sentir dor de espécie alguma e tudo que eu podia fazer era nadar para pescar um tamanho 40 e resgatar um pouco da minha pontualidade que mantinha a dignidade como prisioneira.

O mundo fashion era uma reação em cadeia, principalmente quando você era somente: NINGUÉM!

Pouca influência, muita capacidade e responsabilidade, acrescido com uma dose extra de criatividade e toda a disponibilidade do mundo. Mas, isso era apenas o necessário para me manter sentada na minha mesinha todo dia, atender telefonemas, recepcionar arrogantes e prepotentes de marca maior e ser usada como capacho.

Adoro meu trabalho, amo essa confusão, mas será que conseguirei me manter nesse ritmo para sempre?

Se estou doente, finjo que não. Se estou com fome, ignoro as roncadas bravas de meu estômago e se tenho que revirar o mundo para achar o tamanho certo de salto, reviro.

Mesmo achando que o bendito salto não vá aparecer e não vá fazer diferença alguma.

O jeito era voltar e encarar o leal serviçal da fera. Como dizer a poderosa Li Yelan que não achei o que ela desejava? Isso era impossível até mesmo quando ela não estava perto e não me pedia nada – diretamente –, mas dizer isso para Philip era bem mais fácil.

A propósito, Yelan é a minha _chefinha_, a terrível _chefinha_ da família mais influente e tradicional da China e seu reinado é tão poderoso, que ela é temida até mesmo aqui no Japão.

Prendi a respiração antes de correr de volta para o impaciente Philip, quem sabe se eu levasse um iogurte diet, o distraísse com algum tipo de comida sem calorias, ou simplesmente eu deveria falar de uma vez que não tinha o sapato, entregar qualquer um e sair correndo.

Bom plano!

Depois teria que me esconder até que uma nova guerra mundial tomasse conta do planeta, ai Yelan e Philip, talvez, me perdoassem.

"-_Sem erros e sem falhas!"_

Foi a primeira coisa que ela exigiu quando '_a gorda inteligente_' ou '_aquela coisinha branca e redonda que se designa gente_' resolveu entregar seu currículo e foi aceita. Deveriam estar desesperados ou pelo menos precisavam de alguém com toda a minha "insignificância".

Gorda?! Coisinha redonda?!

Ainda não digeri isso, 55 kg é gorda demais no mundo da anorexia, mas pelo menos, tenho curvas onde eles não tem.

Ponto para Sakura! Acabei gargalhando diabolicamente, culpa da convivência com a megera da Yelan.

Ok concentre-se no caso do salto.

Encarei os meus pés. Uma luz no fim do túnel: eu calçava um sapato alterável, criação da Tomoyo e que tinha o salto ideal.

Pimba! Tirei meus sapatos imediatamente e calcei um par que estava encostado por aquele amontoado que havia acabado de derrubar, corri saltitante com os salvadores da pátria e meio cambaleante devido ao tamanho, longe de ser o meu, mas precisava me apressar.

Comecei a maratona de volta.

Philip me encarou fulminantemente, ele achava que eu não conseguiria.

Rá! Outro ponto para a Sakura.

Entreguei o sapato e me virei para sair vitoriosa, perambulei pelos camarins a fora, finalmente um pouco de sossego, voltar para meu x-tudo e para o meu bem elaborado chocolate com creme, ler uma boa revista!

Ah, sim… preciso desse tempinho.

Somente eu e meus neurônios, meu estômago faminto e minhas pernas bambas de tanto correr em um sapato tão folgado. Tive de tirá-los para relaxar um pouco mais. Parei de prestar atenção nas movimentações a minha volta.

Dei uma abocanhada tão sedenta no meu lanchinho maravilhoso, que a mostarda e o ketchup escorreram no meu vestido. Oh! Meu Deus, e agora? Já pensou se me vêem assim?

Um pano, preciso de um pano urgentemente. Pano umedecido, seco, qualquer tipo!

Novamente, lá estava eu, correndo pelos camarins desatenta quando _**BAM**_!!!! Esbarrei em alguma coisa, ou melhor, em alguém.

Era um homem, e que _homem_! Devia ter uns 90 kg de puro músculo, bem distribuídos em 1.80 de altura. Não me movi. O que era aquilo? Que gostosura enviada pelos deuses era aquela na minha frente?

- Você está bem? - A voz grossa dele me fez tremer nas bases, tão sexy e sedutor.

Será que era gay?

Para estar ali, nos bastidores e com aquele jeito superior certamente deveria ser gay. Se bem que no meu atual estado, todo mundo estava superior à minha imagem e eu era a eterna escrava. Aceitaria ser a escrava dele mesmo sendo gay, mas que desperdício de matéria prima.

Talvez ele estivesse no lugar errado, era isso, ele estava no lugar errado e eu precisava esclarecer aquilo para o senhor fios desalinhados. Preferia me fazer de idiota a aceitar o fato de ele ser gay, afinal ele se quer tinha _desmunhecado_ ainda…

-Desculpe senhor, mas – lembrei da mancha e subitamente olhei para baixo, cruzei meus braços para tapa-la – está no lugar errado – sorri para ele.

Estiquei-me toda para tentar olhar por sobre seu ombro, os seguranças deveriam ter-lho instruído, barrado na porta, esse tipo de coisa pelo qual eram pagos para fazer. Estavam-me saindo um bando de relapsos.

Fitei o bonitão. Sorri cordial e o afastei, ao tocar em seu braço senti uma deliciosa energia fluir pela minha mão. Que homem! Tinha de tirá-lo dali antes que fosse descoberto por aquela manada de caçadores.

Precisava preservá-lo!

Foi então que percebi que estava com _segundas intenções_? Devo ter corado ao descobrir o que se passava em meu subconsciente e pela maneira que sorria, ele certamente havia me pego no flagra, o que piorou tudo.

Aquele tipo de situação só acontecia comigo. O meu atual estado de atordoamento foi tão intenso que até esqueci-me da mancha por uma pequena fração de segundos.

-Você se machucou? - De novo aquela voz, será que ele sabia o efeito que exercia sobre o sexo feminino?

Encarei-o, tinha de responder alguma coisa.

-Não, estou bem! - Nem sei como consegui pronunciar sem me embaralhar nas palavras, aqueles olhos âmbares penetrantes, _ai ai ai_...Mas, ele poderia ser gay. Para estar ali tinha que ser gay, ou não tinha?!

E lá estava eu de volta a fase, é gay ou não é gay, eis a questão… Que incerteza.

-Hmm… ainda bem. Li Syaoran, e você? - _Li Syaoran_ esticou a mão para me cumprimentar.

Li Syaoran, aquele 'pedaço-de-mau-caminho' tinha nome, um nome lindo, diga-se de passagem. Li Syaoran...

Perai! Li? Li, igual Li Yelan?

Fiquei chocada! Então corria um grande risco de ele não ser gay? Ou aquilo aumentava o risco de ele ser gay? Claro que não… ele não era gay. Meu sexto sentido gritava dizendo que ele NÃO PODIA SER GAY!

Já tenho amigos homossexuais demais, e dele certamente não quero a _amizade_. Ah! Novamente os pensamentos profanos. Que se danem as barreiras e o moralismo, com um cara como aqueles bem diante de seus olhos a última coisa que se deve pensar é em auto-censuras.

Mas… Ai Kinomoto Sakura, esbarrou no seu _chefinho_ gato toda babada de mostarda e ketchup. Tem como estar em piores lençóis?

-Preciso de um pano! - Ele ficou me olhando confuso, eu não lhe respondi meu nome.

Era arriscado demais. Preferia o anonimato. Se Yelan soubesse que uma de suas subordinadas estava de asinha para um parente seu, era capaz de atrocidades. E corria um risco chocante de ele ser filho dela.

-Um pano? – parecia desentendido – Acho melhor você trocar de roupa, isso mancha, sabia? – ele apontou para a terrível combinação amarelo queimado e vermelho sangue no meu vestido.

-Trocar de roupa? – quase engasguei com a idéia – E aonde arranjarei outra roupa? Não tenho tempo para correr em casa. – debochei do que ele afirmava, mas depois me silenciei lembrando da hierarquia que botava cada um em seu devido lugar ali.

-Posso pegar para você no camarim, quer? - Que fofo! Ele vai me ajudar.

Finalmente alguém decente e integro que se prontifica para notar no pobre ser que se encontrava no anonimato. Mas, sendo filho da chefe, assim seria como a própria, traduzindo: CHEFE! O que significava total controle sobre as roupas de todo aquele ambiente.

Estava lhe dando com o todo poderoso do momento.

-Quero sim! – me animei, quase saltando no pescoço de Li, O Grande.

Ando vendo muitos filmes romanos. Olhe a intimidade Sakura! Uma coisa é você ser profissional, outra é você se fingir de íntima e ainda brincar de comparações.

-Por favor? – tentei soar cordial, mas parecia mais confusa que qualquer outra coisa, tinha de decidir logo como eu deveria me portar e quais atitudes tomar.

Eu me encontrava sob pressão.

-Vem – sinalizou com a mão, me encarando sem desviar – me acompanha – insistiu sorrindo.

Ai ai ai ai, não precisava insistir muito, o segui como um cachorrinho bem treinado.O que não era muito difícil de imaginar, havia passado pelo pior campo de adestramento. Philip e Yelan. Ai! Até arrepio de lembrar do meu início.

Mas, lógico que aproveitei o momento. Pois diferente de 'Yelan carrasca' e 'Philip pau-mandado da carrasca', Syaoran tinha muito a oferecer e eu tinha muito que observar.

Segui aquelas costas musculosas, desci o olhar para dar uma leve conferida no produto, bumbum redondinho, na medida certa. O cheirinho agradável que exalava dele me fazia querer ficar mais próxima e mais próxima e…

Quase! Admito que tive de escolher entre tropeçar em mim mesma ou no Deus Divino e fabuloso e _aiaiaiaiaiii _… mas, como estava com problemas de definir o certo do errado, preferi bancar a retardada e tropeçar no sapato. Em minha defesa, caso ele comentasse algo, poderia acusar de nunca terem o tamanho ideal para meus delicados pés.

Entramos no camarim. Parei, ele adentrou ainda mais, voltando em seguida, com um _D&G_ vermelho pendurado no cabide. Não expressei reação, pois estava muito além daquele plano, perdida ainda no momento em que ele se identificou.

Li Syaoran segurava o vestido de modo firme e cuidadoso. Será que era tão perfeccionista quanto a Sra. Yelan?

-É 38, acho que serve. – Quando ele me mediu de cima a baixo com o olhar senti as pernas bambas, ele deu um sorriso extremamente sexy. – Vá vestir! – ordenou-me com o mesmo sorriso congelado em seus lábios.

Entrei no closet, retirei o vestido do plástico, **Oh! Meu Santinho!!!** Era perfeito! Até a altura dos joelhos, com um decote generoso nas costas. Por sorte os sapatos combinavam. Até que havia sido uma boa troca, talvez fossem mágicos ou servissem como amuleto. _"Quem usar destes sapatos, jamais tombará nas passarelas"_, acrescido com uma risada maléfica ou alguns gliters e tudo vira mágica.

Claro que quase engasguei com aquela teoria ridícula, mas estava tudo fabuloso demais para ser real.

Tropecei antes de voltar. Era real!

Tudo bem, tudo beeeemmm, já percebi que estou vivenciando a coisa. Não preciso mais de avisos.

Sai de lá para mostrar o vestido escolhido. Dei um rodopio de maneira brincalhona e parei diante de seus olhos com a minha pose mais sexy, fazendo um biquinho travesso. Ele me esperava com os braços cruzados, recostado em uma penteadeira cheia de luzes e um enorme espelho coberto por lembretes e enfeites.

Reparei sua expressão ao me ver. Fiquei muito satisfeita. Seus olhos brilharam surpresos e o sorriso tinha uma intensidade magnética. Novamente eu queria pular no seu pescoço.

Ah, mas como é possível? Já não bastava a estupidez de sua beleza, agora havia o abuso de seus olhos, o absurdo de seu sorriso e todo aquele charme alarmante… Ele era humano? E o principal: Era filho de Yelan?

Viciei na maneira com a qual ele me olhava, não queria que ele piscasse ou fechasse os olhosnunca. Pois apesar do embaraço, a sensação era maravilhosa.

-Como posso te agradecer? – me aproximei contente.

-Me acompanhe na festa que terá depois do desfile – ele foi direto ao ponto, sem rodeios.

O que eu deveria responder? Queria muito ir, mas será que seria certo. Fora que aquilo não estava nos meus planos, raríssimas vezes eu ia para aquele tipo de festa.

Me sentia deslocada.

Ele esperava que eu dissesse algo e eu não pretendia decepciona-lo. Então tomei fôlego, sorri amistosa e com minha voz mais natural possível, dei-lhe uma resposta. Ele havia me ajudado, nada mais correto que eu retribuir o favor.

-Se é assim que quer seu agradecimento, tudo bem por mim – estiquei a mão para fazer uma espécie de trato – Desse jeito estaremos quites, certo? – tentei manter um pouco de profissionalismo, afinal, ele era um Li.

-Certo! – ele apertou a minha e piscou.

Nossa como ele pode ser tão lindo? E ainda mais tão sexy? Calma se controle, você está na frente de um Li. De modo em geral, eles tem um ar de superioridade, o que de fato ele possuía. Tem um quê de arrogante, eu percebi isso, talvez fosse a altura e o fato de eu ter de olha-lo de um ângulo não muito adequado. Eram nesses momentos que eu invejava as mulheres da passarela.

-Bom é melhor eu ir - disse fazendo um grande esforço para sair de perto daquela tentação.

-Tudo bem, mas depois do desfile estou te esperando, ok? - Ele perguntou em uma voz rouca, fazendo com que eu ficasse um pouco desligada.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça, não conseguia respirar, formular uma frase com coerência naquele momento estava fora de cogitação.

-Nos encontramos na saída, você vai no meu carro até a local da festa, depois voltamos para pegar seu carro, esta bem?

Como eu adoro homens assim. Aqueles que te pegam, te agarram, te fazem o ar faltar... E ele sim, é um homem em todos os sentidos. Acho que preciso de uma bombinha de asma. Como ousei desconfiar da masculinidade desse ser tão perfeito?

-Está bem!

Sorria, isso!

Não, não sorria demais, ele pode achar que você está flertando com ele. E não estou? Confusões, confusões e confusões… ai ai ai ai!

-Bom agora vou indo! - disse acenando para aquele homem que eu _julgava_ ser perfeito - Até mais tarde. - Disse saindo do camarim.

Mas antes de sair ainda pude vê-lo dizer algo, e eu como prestei atenção naquela boca linda desde o inicio, vi que o que ele tinha dito era um '_mal posso esperar'_. Aiii! Derreti.

Assim que saí, um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios, afinal eu havia encontrado um homem mais lindo que o Justin, mais perfeito que o Gianecchini e mais sexy que o Brad Pitt, só podia ser um sonho.

Sem tropeções dessa vez!

Realmente estava ficando maluca.

Enquanto eu voltava para meu lugar tranqüilo, comecei a imaginar o motivo dele ter pedido para eu acompanha-lo na festa. O que um homem tão importante como ele, iria querer comigo? Ele não sabia nem quem eu era. Acho que na verdade ele não queria ir sozinho.

Estava começando a imaginar as hipóteses do convite, quando ouvi uma voz estranhamente familiar, me virei para ver quem era e tive um choque quando percebi a aproximação da chefinha Yelan. Corri para me esconder, afinal o que ela diria se me visse com um vestido como esse que eu usava? No mínimo levaria um olhar daqueles que deixa qualquer um sem reação. E já estava cansada de ficar sem reação. Parecer uma abobalhada nunca foi uma das minhas faces prediletas.

Fiquei olhando tudo, distante, alheia.

Uma força maior me fez mover-me de minha posição. Traduzindo: Cãibra!

Então, lá estava eu, cara a cara com a toda poderosa, eu e o vestido _D&G_ vermelhíssimo e poderosíssimo. Paralisei o que dizer? "Ah, seu filho bonitão me emprestou!". Eu tenho o peculiar talento de causar essas situações. E agora? Ela tá olhando para mim, ela esta vindo para cá!

Sinto a hora se aproximar, será que aquela de preto é a morte? Hmm, ela tem estilo!

-Ah, mãe. Você conhece minha nova namorada...A... – a voz do meu salvador.

Observei direito, não era a morte. Era apenas uma modelo que parecia uma caveira de tão magra e pálida. Mas uma coisa era inegável, ela tinha estilo.

-Kinomoto Sakura - _Meu salvador_ pela segunda vez consecutiva. Li Syaoran.

Estranhei meu tom de voz, muito parecido com aquele bichinho estranho de senhor dos anéis e seu precioso.

-É, a Sakura - ele me abraçou pela cintura? Aiaiai... Estou no paraíso! **-É, a Sakura! – repetiu com mais carinho.**

**Nossa eu não acredito que ele disse que sou a namorada dele! Ai que sonhoooo, mas peraí Sakura, ele só falou isso para te ****_ajudar_****, então por isso não crie esperanças.**

**-Você está namorando? Desde quando? - Ai a minha "querida" chefinha deve estar desconfiando, tenho que ser mais natural.**

**-Ai Shaorinzinho, você não falou nada para sua mãe não? - Perguntei na maior cara de pau, aproveitei o momento e me agarrei no braço dele. **

Acabara de descobrir minha vocação para atriz.

**- Não tive tempo - Ele tá olhando para mim e sorrindo, se acalme e preste atenção no que ele está falando.**

Yelan começou a me analisar dos pés a cabeça, estava prestes a ter um treco ali mesmo, o pior que dentro de instantes o Philip estaria me chamando, e agora o que eu faço?

Tenho que pensar. Já sei! Saída estratégica.

Isso, vou inventar uma desculpa e sair logo daqui, apesar de que estar com ele é maravilhoso, não sei porque, mas ficar tão pertinho dele me faz sentir tão… _bem_.

-Agora tenho que ir, estão me esperando – disse pronta para ir embora, ou melhor dizendo, para fugir dos olhares que Yelan lançava para mim.

Mas ao me virar para partir, vi uma cena que me deixou sem ação, o Philip andava de um lado para outro me procurando.

Céus! O que eu faço agora? Tenho que me esconder, mas onde?

Não posso simplesmente ficar atrás das roupas das modelos, afinal o que a minha "sogrinha" iria pensar? Que eu era uma fugitiva da polícia ou algo assim, por isso fiz a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente.

Virei-me novamente para Syaoran e dei um sorriso muito sedutor e também muito maroto.

-Ai Syao, esqueci de me despedir de você, desculpa tá - falei me aproximando dele novamente, parecia confuso, eu pude ver isso em seus olhos.

Eu tinha que agir logo, pois o Philip estava tão próximo que eu podia ouvir o barulho de seu relógio.

-Tudo b… - não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque eu segurei o rosto dele e colei meus lábios nos seus. Pelo visto ele ficou surpreso.

O beijo que eu dei nele foi muito desengonçado, afinal, só queria distrair a atenção do Philip.

Me separei rapidamente de Syaoran, estava me aproveitando da bondade dele ter fingido ser meu namorado, para enganar o Philip.

Nos olhamos, ele sem entender muito bem, mas logo deu um sorriso ainda mais maroto que o meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-Se for fazer isso, faça direito - ao ouvir aquela voz rouca e sensual tão perto quase fui ao chão, mas por sorte ele enlaçou minha cintura e me beijou, mas dessa vez foi um beijo mais profundo, não um mero fingimento.

Estava me sentindo no céu, nem percebi quando passei meus braços pela nuca dele e comecei a corresponder ao beijo. Parecia que estava fazendo tudo por instinto. Eu não consegui me segurar, queria sentir ainda mais aqueles lábios perfeito, mas não pude ficar ao beijo por muito tempo, afinal depois daquelas sensações maravilhosas que senti ao beijá-lo, minha respiração começou a faltar. Por isso nos separamos

-Acho que já pagou sua dívida - Disse ele sorrindo, só agora percebi suas intenções.

- D… dívida? - Será que ele mentiu só para ganhar um beijo meu? Ele não pode ser tão...

-Sim, por esquecer de se despedir de mim, sem me dar nenhum beijo.

Perfeito, nossa eu não estou acreditando que estou com um cara que além de lindo, está fazendo de tudo para me ajudar, até mentindo para a megera... ops, quero dizer, ele está até mentindo para a mãe dele. Aiii que sonho. Mas será que depois ele vai cobrar? Afinal ele era filho de uma importantíssima mulher de negócios, com certeza saberia negociar, mas quer saber?

Não iria ficar pensando naquilo, tinha que sair dali sem ser vista pelos colegas de trabalho.

Dei uma rápida bisbilhotada nas horas, faltavam vinte e cinco minutos para o desfile acabar, os paparazzi invadirem os bastidores atrás de musas das passarelas e os ditadores, criadores dos modelitos.

Aquela seria a hora perfeita para correr e me encontrar com meu príncipe em um cavalo alado, revestido de camurça e não tendo olhos para nada além de mim e minha beleza estonteante. Bom, essa seria a visão que ele teria de mim.

Mas, como nada na vida é igual no pensamento, a realidade crua e fria decidiu bater de frente comigo, logo que virei a esquina do primeiro devaneio.

-Sakura, o que achou daquele modelo de Cavelli? – Yelan se aproximou, com toda sua postura de importante e eu tentava não saber o motivo do repentino interesse em minha pessoinha.

Claro que dei uma disfarçada como se já esperasse por sua presença, não estragaria a boa máscara que o filho da própria criou para me ajudar.

-Achei muito espalhafatoso, ele não teve senso algum ao desenhar aquele vestido. Concorda comigo, não é? – ela retirou uma mecha charmosa que caia por sobre a testa e depois me olhou, sem realmente olhar, dentro de seu modo prepotente.

Concordei com um gesto rápido de cabeça, apesar de não saber direito o que ela falava. Já estava no mundo da moda há algum tempo, mas ainda me perdia no meio de tantas marcas e o verdadeiro significado de uma crítica como a de Yelan.

Acabei tendo de ficar por perto enquanto sorria para fotos, conversava com gente que não falava o nome, provavelmente por não lembrar, e infinitos bajuladores.

-Você – ela acenou para alguém um pouco mais distante e começou a andar em direção a saída, para o meu desespero me fez acompanha-la – vai para o coquetel com meu filho? – continuava fazendo caras e caras e eu parecia uma menina emburrada tentando se safar de broncas.

-Sim senhora – falei em um tom baixo – ele me convidou agora a pouco – senti seu olhar confuso, acho que dei a entender que aquilo poderia ser uma farsa – Não estava em meus planos, assim como quase nunca vou para essas celebrações, mas ele insistiu e foi impossível negar algo para ele – lancei meu melhor sorriso de apaixonada e aquilo pareceu funcionar.

-Acho que o mimei demais – estávamos sendo civilizadas, ela quase sorriu lembrando do filho, deu para perceber pelo canto de seus lábios.

Mas nossas posições nos impediam alguma intimidade. E no fundo, eu sabia que aquilo podia significar que ela me odiava.

Quando o desfile acabou e eu me livrei de Yelan, fui atrás de Syaoran. Ele me esperava enquanto brincava com a chave de seu carro, jogando-o para cima e girando no dedo. Parecia bem distante do que acontecia à sua volta.

Aproximei-me com cuidado, agora não tínhamos por que ficar com qualquer espécie de pegação ou fingimento de intimidade, então seria bem difícil chegar perto dele da maneira correta. Mal nos conhecia-mos.

-E então? – cutuquei seu braço, ele me olhou sem expressão por um tempo – Tenho uma divida para quitar – sorri tentando faze-lo recobrar de onde nos conhecíamos.

Aquilo me fez gelar, ele parecia não lembrar, mesmo sorrindo para mim de maneira tão maravilhosa, me fez ficar com uma pulga atrás da orelha.

-Você sabe que teria de cobrar juro, não é? – passou as mãos por volta dos meus ombros fazendo uma massagem gostosa enquanto me guiava rumo ao carro.

-J-juros? – quase engasguei do tanto que estava gostando de suas mãos em mim.

-Sim, você demorou mais que o esperado. – ouvi uma leve gargalhada amargurada – Até pensei que você tivesse perdido o interesse em mim depois do beijo – ele apertou os dedos um pouco, o que me fez arquear os ombros.

Aquela massagem parecia um jogo de insegurança com sedução. Ele tinha de me manter na dele ao mesmo tempo em que tentava levar aquilo em uma conversa cheia de insinuações defensivas e mensagens subentendidas. Um joguinho no qual eu era péssima e acho que, ficaria feliz em perder para um homem como aquele.

-Tinha um interesse maior, ele foi a causa da minha demora – tentei olha-lo, mas dei de cara com seu terno, então decidi que seria melhor apenas me deixar levar.

-Ele? – Syaoran sorriu – Tenho concorrência?

-Sou uma mulher disputadíssima Sr. Li, não pense que vai me conquistar com uma simples massagem e uma festinha depois de um longo dia de trabalho – minha audácia crescia e com ela, meu sorriso disfarçado.

-Sim, estou assustado. O que posso fazer para disparar na frente de meus concorrentes – ele tirou uma das mãos do meu ombro, fiquei muito chateada por isso.

Ouvi o barulho do alarme sendo desligado e logo em seguida as luzes de um carro grafite piscou em resposta. Syaoran voltara a rodar a chave no dedo e para compensar a falta que sua mão fazia em meu ombro, parte de seu corpo veio ao encontro do meu.

Ficamos um colado ao lado do outro, a mão que ainda repousava em meu ombro, parecia se sentir desconfortável nesse e logo procurou pelo aconchego da cintura.

Primeiro assustei, depois relaxei. Não era comum que caras colocassem a mão em mim de maneira tão íntima logo no "primeiro" contato, assim como não era comum eu beijar alguém que conhecera a menos de 1 hora, como também não era seguro fingir tanta coisa sem motivo aparente. Até mesmo por que meu irmão sempre acabava indo para cima de todo o cara que tentava se aproximar de mim.

-Senhorita – ele abriu a porta com a mão livre – Será que me daria a honra de ser minha acompanhante por esta noite? – ele sorriu tão fofamente que era impossível negar.

-Não só pela dívida – sorriu, afirmando que estava gostando muito de estar junto dele.

Syaoran se apoiou na porta enquanto eu me acomodava na poltrona de seu carro, fechou com cuidado esta, como se estivesse protegendo uma preciosidade. Seria capaz de apostar que o carro era novo, não só pelo cheiro, mas pelo cuidado.

Havia um coquetel apenas para convidados VIP, modelos e estilistas. Esse era o nosso destino enquanto cruzávamos avenidas e cortávamos alguns sinais vermelhos. Mal trocamos apalavras durante o percurso, eu estava ocupada demais cantarolando as músicas que tocavam no som e Syaoran parecia atento com o percurso.

O que mais falávamos era sobre a rua que ele deveria virar e como o mapa do local era complicado de decifrar. Foi então que lembrei o porquê de nunca ir para aquele tipo de festa. Eu nunca acertava onde ficavam os tais lugares badalados.

Mas Syaoran era fabuloso, conseguiu encontrar após duas erradas terríveis. Ele tinha muita paciência comigo e com minha dificuldade de entender mapas, como se aturar minha semi-cantoria já não fosse o suficiente.

Quando entramos, fiquei boba.

O salão estava maravilhoso e a decoração, esplêndida. Haviam esculturas dos mais renomados artistas. _Michelângelo_, _Ammanati_, _Barye_ enfeitavam o salão onde pessoas com aspecto alegre conversavam animadamente e bebiam_ Martínis_, _Cosmopolitans_, _Alexanders_… Nas músicas de fundo, tocavam uma combinação de erudita com pop.

A pista de dança estava dividida em inúmeras partes. Para quem quisesse se arriscar, haviam contratado vários DJs, tocando músicas diferentes.

O ambiente era muito eclético e diversidade de pessoas estendiam-se, espalhadas, ocupando os lugares, complicando a passagem.

Mas, entre estes grupos, um se destacava: o da poderosa Li Yelan. E era justamente nesse que eu me encontrava.

-Kama-sama! Que decoração horrível é esta? Onde já se viu colocar este rosa choque com este verde limão? – ela sorriu crítica. – Por um acaso acham que estamos num carnaval naquele país subdesenvolvido que eu não me recordo o nome? – falava irreverente.

-Hm… Brasil? – arrisquei.

-Este mesmo garota. Minha memória está tão fraca ultimamente. Se fosse há alguns dias atrás, com certeza eu lembraria… - conversou comigo sem fazer o favor de me olhar.

Recolhi-me em minha insignificância, como se eu houvesse dito algo errado. Fiquei parada ao lado de Syaoran, fazendo o papel da namorada do filho da chefe, tentando me enturmar, mas sem sucesso.

Tudo que fazia bem era entornar a bebida que me davam. Eram coloridas, chamativas e me distraiam. Mal percebi quando comecei a me animar e a sentir um calor descontrolado.

As cores da festa estavam bem mais… coloridas?

As luzes que convidavam para a pista de dança haviam laçado meu corpo e estavam me puxando com toda a força em sua direção e eu, muito fraca e fora de mim, nada mais podia fazer a não ser obedecer.

Sou muito obediente.

Acho que devo ter chamado muita atenção, mas pouco me importava se os Li e seu grupinho, cheio de bens sucedidos estavam sem entender um só movimento meu, estava me sentindo fantástica e isso bastava.

Arranjei espaço para meus passos exagerados e braços bem abertos. Eu dançava me sentindo livre e em um lugar mágico. O mundo girava por sobre meus pés e eu estava no comando, exceto nas vezes que tropeçava.

Tirei os sapatos, eu os culpava por meus tropeços.

Rodopiei, cantarolei, saltitei e fui vista. Meu cabelo, antes preso em um coque, caiu por sobre meus ombros. Segurei um pouco mais para cima do joelho a barra do vestido e me movimentei ainda mais. Estava ousada, segura de mim e pelos aplausos e assovios a minha volta, sentia-me uma mulher com super poderes.

Eles ainda não haviam visto nada, mas só decidi isso, quando percebi que Syaoran se aproximava com um sorriso esquisito nos lábios.

Ele deve ter sussurrado algo em meu ouvido, mas tudo que eu conseguia ouvir era a melodia. Eu queria dançar com ele e como namorada, mesmo que só por uma noite, me senti nesse direito.

-Dança comigo – falei apenas com um movimento de lábio bastante insinuante.

Ele parou e ficou me olhando, o chamei com o dedo enquanto movia os quadris da maneira mais sedutora e desastrada que eu, em meu estado de insanidade, conseguia fazer.

-Vem me buscar – ele falou da mesma maneira que eu e ficou parado, com um sorriso travesso, me esperando.

Ser obediente tem suas vantagens.

Sem perder o ritmo o alcancei, segurei suas mãos e sem perder contato visual, o guiei ao meio da pista.

-Esse é o juro – pisquei e enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço.

A música era agitada, mas aquilo realmente não importava, eu estava envolvida pela presença dela e o modo como ele guiava a dança era o que eu seguia. Totalmente subordinada a ele e seu delicioso aroma, sua barba por fazer e seus movimentos sedutores.

Percebi o contato de suas mãos em minhas costas. Estavam frias e firmes. Ele parecia acostumado com situações como aquela.

Olhei-o com um sorriso distraído e ele retribuiu, parecia se divertir.

Foi então que percebi que eu queria muito aquele homem que me abraçava. Não queria de mentirinha, nem como meu salvador e muito menos como Li, filho da toda poderosa. O queria como estávamos agora, sem fingimento, sem receios e apenas tentando ser levados pelo que a música ditava.

Queria Syaoran!

Assustei nessa hora, era tudo que eu podia fazer. Me desvencilhei de seus braços e fiquei parada por alguns instantes olhando-o com um ar de perdida.

-Acho que vou vomitar.

Sai correndo, era conclusão demais para uma cabeça só.

Rumei para o banheiro, precisava de um vaso sanitário com urgência. Foi então que eu percebi que o mundo não estava girando _só_ em torno dos meus pés. Estava girando em torno das paredes, do teto, do cabelo super armado da garota que atrapalhava minha passagem e o pior… do BANHEIRO!

Esbarrei na porta antes de entrar, aquilo justificaria qualquer hematoma no dia seguinte.

De cara com o espelho, quase surtei. Não só pelo suor que escorria, mas pelo meu cabelo, pelo meu aspecto e aquela visão do desastre me fez engatar em uma risada louca.

Não conseguia me controlar, quando finalmente recebi uma trégua das gargalhadas descontroladas, joguei água no rosto e me lembrei o que fui fazer lá.

-Vomitar… - empurrei algumas pessoas e chutei a porta que me separava do tão sagrado trono.

Abaixei e lá se foi a única coisa que me mantinha em pé, além do corante dos diversos líquidos coloridos.

Se não fosse tão dramático eu diria que aquilo era nojentamente parecido com o cenário de algum desenho animado cheio de cores.

Perdi a força ao tentar me erguer, então só puxei a descarga e sentei no chão. Olhei as caras estranhas em volta, aquilo estava embrulhando meu estômago novamente, tinha de parar de olha-lhas.

Deitei o rosto na perna, precisava recuperar o fôlego, desembrulhar o estômago e fazer o mundo parar.

Devo ter ficado lá por mais ou menos o que me pareceu uma eternidade, mas quando me recuperei parcialmente, pois o mundo ainda girava e minha aparência ainda era de quem acabara de levar um choque, percebi o quão havia me enganado.

A festa estava ainda mais lotada, pois quase não conseguia me mover e levei algumas pisadas, salto agulha, em meus pés. Decidi voltar para cima, já era difícil ser notada alguns centímetros a mais, imaginem então no meu tamanho original.

O sapato incomodou um pouco, mas eu me acostumaria.

Senti uma leve dor de cabeça e um garçom foi minha salvação. Se não pode com eles e não tem farmácia para consolar, junte-se de uma vez a eles.

Peguei duas taças e lá estava eu tentando voltar para a praça.

Adoro dançar, então entrei no ritmo logo, mas diferente do esperado, apesar de estar animada, minha noite havia caído de um pedestal de alto astral para as imundices do bueiro de cansaço.

Procurei meu objeto de obsessão por todo o salão e não tive dificuldades de achá-lo. Tal como a mãe, ele parecia sempre estar por entre grupos animados e que praticamente imploravam por sua presença.

Belíssimas mulheres bem produzidas lhe tocavam o braço, ombro e o rosto. Falavam em seu ouvido e ele retribuía. Será que não havia percebido a minha ausência?

Fiquei na dúvida de me aproximar e tomar o que era minha propriedade por farsa ou simplesmente ir embora e deixar que ele se resolvesse com a mãe no dia seguinte, se bem que acho que ela não se importaria em vê-lo apenas com rolos a ter algo constante com alguém.

Constante?

Eu era a maior incerteza dentro de um jogo do qual eu fazia o papel da certeza. Onde estava com a cabeça quando topei uma coisa absurda dessas? Ah! Claro, estava no vestido maravilhoso que estou usando, no homem enviando por correspondência divina para alegrar um ser desanimado e rebaixado depois de longas e desgastantes horas de trabalho e para piorar eu…

Eu? Eu nada! Ele… me olhando… eu corando!?

Não, não e não. De novo não. Ai ai ai ai.

Syaoran sorrindo para mim e eu olhando como boba?

Não queridinho, agora o controle da situação é meu, pelo menos por enquanto, nesse momento de total insanidade mental e… acho que estou…

-BÊBADA? – gritei e coloquei a mão na boca com a conclusão mais óbvia de todas.

Pensei e pensei, pensei novamente nas probabilidades de eu ser racional, mas sem a racionalidade da impulsividade e…

A maior prova de todas: NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO NADA COM NADA!

Arregalei os olhos e fui a procura do tão procurado, perdido entre os desencontrados seres.

-Então é isso? – falei, encarando o peito dele – estou tendo alucinações? – gargalhei histérica e joguei as mãos para frente tentando abanar a farsa de minha mente criativa.

Para o meu azar. Não era uma ilusão e se fosse, estava mais próximo do concreto que do abstrato.

-Alucinações? – ele riu sarcástico – Não sou real o suficiente para você? – abriu a jaqueta que vestia sugerindo que eu o tocasse.

Foi tentador, mas eu estava tentando me manter no controle. E a medida correta para o autocontrole e se tornar a controladora era fazer a coisa certa, a coisa justa.

Nada mais justo que toca-lo. E que tocada, pareceu-me bem real.

-Nammm – retirei minhas mãos – Ainda não é real o suficiente, até mesmo por que a última lembrança que tenho antes de – gesticulei minha tonteira – ficar assim, foi um – sorri maliciosa e levei o indicador apontando para meus lábios – entende?

Aquele foi o caminho mais errado para o precipício.

Era longo demais e não permitia que você simplesmente se desse mal. Não, antes você tinha de cair em tentação para não correr risco de salvação no momento final.

Ah! Ele me puxou, ele domou todas as minhas tentativas de dominação e me provou o quão real poderia ser. Era aquele tipo de cara naquele tipo de situação que o meu irmão adoraria colocar a uns sete palmos abaixo da terra da maneira mais lenta e maldosa que pudesse encontrar.

Traduzindo: o beijo foi mais fantástico que todos anteriores. Uma coisa era inegável, tínhamos uma sintonia e tanto, parecia que nossas bocas haviam sido feitas uma para a outra. Talvez pela prática dele e a minha inocência ou então o enorme nível de álcool que fluía em cada molécula. Era algo eletrizante.

-Então… - interrompi o beijo, mas só depois que paramos.

Digo que interrompi por ter sido a primeira a falar, não podia simplesmente o deixar ganhar todas. Ponto para Sakura! Acho…

-Então? – ele me olhou tentando desvendar o que se passava por minha mente.

-Então! – dei um selinho nele – Tenho de ir embora. Estamos quites e sua mãe nada satisfeita. – tentei ver se aquilo era realmente um jogo dele com a mãe.

Precisava entender aquela situação e bêbada eu estava sendo mais esperta que sóbria. Qualquer coisa dando errada, sempre tinha a famosa desculpa de não estar em domínio de minhas faculdades mentais. Não que eu achasse justo usar um álibe como aqueles, mas, como eu mesma disse, não estou em meu juízo.

-Ir embora? – ele me encarou de maneira sexy – Agora que a festa está começando a ficar animada? – enlaçou os braços na minha cintura – E agora que começo a aproveitar minha namoradinha linda – apertou um pouco mais.

-Olha Syaoran, você é lindo, a festa está espetacular, mas eu tenho de recompor minhas forças – bati de leve minha mão no peito dele – Então, vamos deixar a Sakurinha aqui, voltar para sua rotina e esta começa com uma cama bem macia me esperando em um apartamento muito distante dessa – olhei em volta confusa – desse coquetel, seja lá onde estivermos – sorri tímida.

Ele sorriu, tirou as chaves do bolso e me puxou pela mão de modo apressado. Parecia se divertir com a situação e para completar mais ainda, acenou de longe para a megera da Yelan. Mostrou a chave do carro e sinalizou que já estava de saída. Preferi não ver a expressão em seu rosto, evitaria o máximo que pudesse aquele trágico momento.

Chegamos ao carro, mais rápido que o meu cérebro podia processar os acontecimentos. Uma hora dentro da festa e outra no caminho de volta para…

-Para onde vamos mesmo? – perguntei sem olhá-lo, voltando a cantarolar as músicas que tocavam.

-Vou te levar de volta – respondeu sem prestar muita atenção.

-Ah! – estiquei a mão em sua frente – Vira! Vira! Aquela rua! Temos de pega-la, VIRAAAA!

Em um impulso e uma tremenda cantada de pneu ele virou o carro.

-Para quem não lembra para onde vamos você está me saindo um verdadeiro mapa – falou com tom gozador, mas um gozador divertido.

-Trabalho para sua mãe, tenho de ter ao menos uma memória aceitável – retruquei me sentindo muito esperta.

-Então, está bem, espertinha, agora para onde? – olhei-o de modo sério, não reconhecia lugar algum a nossa volta.

-Ixi! O surto de lembrança foi embora por causa da curva, agora você terá de se virar sozinho. Quem mandou fazer uma virada tão agressiva como aquelas? Afetou minha memória – sorrimos.

Estávamos perdidos, como da outra vez.

Mas Li era um cara esperto e logo descobriu o caminho de volta e então, novamente, mais rápido que o que meu cérebro podia processar… o mundo girou e como por encanto lá estávamos de volta ao estacionamento do evento de moda.

Desci do carro e estiquei o corpo. Estava muito cansada.

-E agora? – Syaoran me perguntou, encostado no carro, me olhando meio de lado.

-O que? – perguntei desatenta.

-Você não mora nesse local – deu uma leve batucada no capô do carro e veio em minha direção – não vejo seu carro e você não me parece nenhum pouco… preocupada de ele ter sido roubado – encostou-se ao meu lado, me analisando.

-Claro que não estou preocupada – foi minha vez de sorrir com deboche, afinal, a resposta era mais óbvia que o fato de eu estar bêbada.

-Então… e agora? – ele repetiu a pergunta.

-E agora? – revirei os olhos – Não é óbvio, vou ao local onde estacionei meu carro, pego a rua pela qual acabamos de vir e chego em casa dentro de uns… - puxei o braço dele para olhar o relógio – vinte minutos – encarei-o.

Seus olhos pareciam mais vivos, a mágica voltava a minha cabeça. Fiquei sem reação, esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa de dizer alguma coisa.

-Não me parece em situação para dirigir até em casa, se quiser eu – coloquei o dedo em seus lábios, não estava tentando parecer sedutora, apenas queria fazê-lo ficar quieto sem ter de pedir com palavras.

-Eu me viro – ouvi um barulho de motor que me deixou alarmada, Syaoran percebeu isso – Ai ai ai! Tenho de me apressar.

Sai correndo em direção a rua, saltei o meio fio e tropecei um pouco com o salto em contato com o asfalto. Ergui os braços e comecei a sacudi-los no ar, precisava parar o automóvel que passava.

-TÁXIII! – assoviei e ele seguiu direto.

Fiquei resmungando logo que o segundo passou sem parecer me notar. Me sentia transparente. Olhei para Syaoran, ele já estava quase ao meu lado.

Mais uma assoviada e uma pulada espetacular, para tentar ser vista. Acho que o taxista só parou ao ver a exibição de pernas gratuita que eu estava proporcionando com toda aquela agitação de pula para cá e corre para lá, depois chuta o ar e solta alguns palavrões indefinidos.

-Finalmente – suspirei, corri até ele e disse que precisava que ele esperasse um segundo, fui falar com o Li – Esse – apontei para o carro atrás de mim – é o meu carro. Amarelo, listrado e cheio de personalidade – pisquei de modo simpático para Syaoran e corri para o automóvel, tinha que ir logo embora.

Quando já estava perto de virar uma esquina, me lancei para fora do automóvel e gritei para que Syaoran olhasse-me. Sinalizei um tchau agitado e entrei de volta no automóvel.

Acho que se não tivesse feito o taxista parar logo que entrei de súbito para dentro do carro, não teria de ver a cara desentendida do rapaz que ainda permanecia estático no meio da rua.

Passei correndo por ele, de desentendido ficou chocado.

Enfiei a mão dentro da minha bolsa assim que alcancei a porta dos fundos do salão do evento.

Precisava de meus sapatos e minhas roupas.

Troquei tudo em uma velocidade impressionante.

A marca em meu vestido estava impressionantemente chamativa, mas a noite já estava no fim e eu não tinha ninguém mais para impressionar.

Quando passei de volta por Syaoran, ele já estava bem perto do táxi, talvez para tentar entender o que acontecia comigo naquele instante.

Sorri com a situação, ele estava lindo com aquela cara de menino bobo. Prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito e abri a porta, passando direito por Li. Ia sem me despedir novamente, mas então me toquei que aquela poderia ser a minha última oportunidade com aquele _deus grego_.

Não a desperdiçaria.

Só deixei a porta aberta e corri de volta para ele, com meus saltos mais baixos e sapatos mais confortáveis, minha mancha e cabelo desgrenhado.

-E agora? – perguntei para ele de modo travesso.

Ele entendeu o recado e me aceitou em seus braços quando pulei para abraçá-lo e lhe dar um _master_ beijo de Boa Noite!

Um longo e uma pequena porção de leves beijinhos apenas para poder aproveitar um pouco mais daquele momento, daquele homem, daquela boca. Eu estava no ar, literalmente. Ele me prendia com os pés longe do chão e sorria enquanto eu o enchia de beijocas estaladas.

Quando ele folgou os braços, foi a minha deixa. Isso só aconteceu após o taxista dar umas duas buzinadas para me apressar, ele não tinha a noite toda.

Imagine se eu não estivesse pagando o tempo que ele estava parado me esperando, do que ele seria capaz de fazer para me apressar. Mas tudo bem, ele não entendia a gravidade da situação.

-A gente se esbarra por ai – sorri batendo a porta e enfiando o rosto para fora do carro – da próxima vez que eu me sujar, para você poder me emprestar uma roupa espetacular – joguei um beijo e me enfiei de vez dentro do carro, já em movimento.

Fiquei observando meu sonho se distanciar. Quando eu encontraria um homem daqueles novamente?

Acho que nunca.

Ai ai ai ai ai… tinha de descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele, nem que seja só para servir de consolo após uma noite como essas.

-Perfeita – deslizei no banco do carro logo depois de não conseguir ver mais Li Syaoran.

Acho que o taxista deve ter tirado sarro da minha cara, mas eu estava muito longe daquela realidade. Estava em um plano superior. Um mundo particular que acabara de criar para mim e o estranho "conhecido" Li Syaoran.

**

* * *

**

Nota Das Autoras: 

**Natsumi: **_Oie genteeee!!!_

_Bom, para começar com chave de ouro, a imooto-san da família Yamashina começa a falar (tipo aqueles joguinho como banco imobilário, aonde o mais novo começa. )._

_Este capítulo foi feito por todas nós, ou seja, Natsumi, Bruna cm Yamashina, Ma Ling Chan, Maghotta e Kisa Kaze no Mai. Como somos todas escritoras (quem não conhece, dê uma passadinha no nosso profile da família aqui FF e vá em Favorite Authors), nossos destinos foram meio entrelaçados. Eu conheci primeiramente a Bruna, que conheceu a Ma Ling Chan, que me conheceu pela Bruna, cuja tal conheceu a Kisa-chan que me conheceu. E no meio disso, eu conheci a Maghotta. Um pouquinho complicado, não?? Mas dá para entender _

_Esta fic partiu de uma idéia da Bruninha e cá estamos. Achei o capítulo comprido... para mim, seria dividido em 3 partes, no mínimo! _

_Eu sou revisora de todas as outras que fazem parte da família. Isso é legal... Ahhh... se alguém quiser ou precisar de revisora, podem me chamar (propaganda básica...) _

_Na verdade, para quem já conhece Natsumi Shimizudani, sabe que as tradicionais __N.A dela são GIGANTESCAS... mas para por aqui..._

_Aguardem... no próximo capítulo vai ser beeeeeeemmmm maior! _

_Agora, dando seqüência as N.A.s:, Mimy!!!! Vai que é tua!_

**Maghotta (Mimy): **_Olá pessoinhas, tudo bem? _

_Estamos trabalhando há dias com este capto, espero que tenham gostado._

_Aproveitem e não esqueçam de **mandar review**._

_Até a próxima! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_CCS não nos pertencer, não somos pagas para escrever essa fic._

**Capítulo dedicado:**_ A família Yamashina e as pessoas que gostarem de ler essa fic carinhosamente criada por nós._

**Música:** Imogen Heap – Goodnight and Go.

_**Boa leitura!**_

* * *

Wow, realmente metera o pé! Achava que aquele gosto de sola de sapato não sairia nunca da boca. E a cabeça? Que dor de cabeça horrível! Nem importava o quanto estava atrasada, ou se Philip comeria meu fígado assado, cozido, com temperos picantes vindos diretamente da Tailândia e que lhe trariam uma tremenda dor de barriga, mostarda e tempero de churrasco… interessava que tudo aquilo valera a pena. Que homem era aquele?! Que loucura fora aquela?!

Estava acabada, até o som de seus passos doíam no mais profundo de sua mente obscura e vazia. As olheiras descansavam sob camadas e camadas de corretivo, pó e blush.

Caramba, por que o dia tinha de ser tão claro? Nem seus enormes óculos escuros conseguiam filtrar a maldita luz que insistia em doer nos olhos. Tomou um táxi, mas arrependeu-se amargamente da idéia. O trânsito fazia com que andar a pé saísse mais rápido e barato.

Tudo conspirava contra ela, então? Porque a Lei de Murphy tinha de se aplicar tão eficazmente a ela? Era apenas uma Kinomoto que não exigia muita coisa de sua vida, apenas o básico para uma sobrevivência humilde e sem extravagâncias.

Ok, ok, relaxe... Já não chega o esporro que vai levar diretamente de Li Yelan? Sim, além de justificativas infinitas para que uma bolinha branca, vulgarmente conhecida como Kinomoto Sakura, estivesse aos beijos e abraços com seu lindo, alto, forte, másculo e gostoso filho Li Syaoran, sendo, para aumentar a pena, apresentada por ele como _NAMORADA_!

Ai ui ui, até estremeço só de lembrar.

Impensado! Pena de dieta anoréxica pelo resto da eternidade elevada ao infinito, isso utilizando a matemática de uma pessoa que odeia a bendita e demorou a entender que dois mais dois davam quatro. Conseguia rir ainda daquela situação?! Pobre de mim. É… aquela festa salvaria uma semana de trabalho estafado e humilhante…

O prédio se aproximava e com ele seu calvário em busca de roupas e sapatos que nunca estavam onde deveriam estar recomeçaria. Desceu do táxi, cumprimentou o recepcionista e tomou o elevador. Quanto mais ele subia, mais suas borboletas estomacais se afligiam.

Aquilo era medo? Sem dúvida! Li Yelan era, no mínimo, um ser assustador, e isso em seu estado normal. Imagine só enquanto desse uma bronca? Como Syaoran agüentava aquela mãe?

Droga! Estava pensando nele de novo. Acorda, Sakura! Você não vai revê-lo. Você foi apenas a companhia pra uma festa chatinha em que ele queria tirar um sarro da mãe. Ai, ai, ai... Quanta ilusão em poucos beijos. Poucos, mas perfeitos, diga-se.

O elevador chegara ao andar requisitado. Apressou-se a chegar a sua mesa, afinal, tinha ainda de separar e entregar a correspondência da toda poderosa _chefe_. O agravante era estar atrasada e ter se refestelado no filho dela na noite anterior. Nada com que não pudesse lidar.

A maioria das cartas eram convites, como aquela mulher conhecia gente! Desfiles de outono, desfiles de inverno, desfiles de lingerie, todos queriam Li Yelan em sua platéia. Chegaria a este patamar algum dia?

- Sakura? – Moly, a outra assistente, vinha desfazer seus devaneios.

- Ah, oi Moly... – cumprimentou ainda meio aérea.

- Eu andei sabendo que alguém andou saindo com o filho da Toda Poderosa… Não falam de outra coisa no prédio inteiro!

- Falam também que essa infeliz ficou com uma ressaca cavalar e o provável ódio eterno da _Toda Poderosa_? – tremeu lembrando dos adjetivos fortes de sua chefinha.

- Ah, qual é, Sakura, diz pra mim: ele beija bem? Vocês dormiram juntos?

- Ei, ei! Não vou falar disso não, tá bom? – já estava vermelha – Tenho de me apressar e colocar a correspondência na sala dela antes que chegue…

- Saki, espera, ela…

Nem ouviu o que Moly queria dizer. Sabia que ela viria com alguma piadinha ou tentando contar como fora sua ótima noite com o namorado coveiro. Ainda não sabia como Moly, linda como era, se mantinha com o namorado. O cara era assustador! Além disso, a voz dela era mais esganiçada que sua cabeça latejante poderia agüentar. Tratou de retirar os óculos escuros antes de entrar na sala, Yelan gostava de ver os olhos amedrontados de seus empregados.

- Suas correspondências, senhora e perdão pelo… – espera, não era Yelan sentada na mesa – atraso...

- Ora, ora. Se não vejo minha doce namoradinha – seu tom brincalhão me fez estremecer com a insinuação.

- Syaoran? – balançou a cabeça, acaso a dor estava lhe gerando alucinações? – Digo, senhor Li?

- Eu mesmo. – ele se levantara da mesa, o sorriso encantador da noite anterior continuava o mesmo e a voz mansa mostrava que estava inteiro, totalmente diferente de mim, será que ele realmente era uma divindade? – Essa é a correspondência da minha mãe?

- Não, digo, sim, é sim senhor. – ainda estava perdida com aquela situação. Ele a chamara de namoradinha? Então o lance era sério? – Onde devo deixá-las?

- Onde ela gosta que você as deixe? Estou meio perdido aqui na sala dela, mas a internet é bem rápida. – ele sorria da própria piada enquanto olhava para o computador e para mim com um jeito de menino sapeca – E você, o que faz aqui? Devia estar em casa, descansando. A noite não foi lá muito bem dormida, pelo que eu vejo… Dor de cabeça? – ele apontava para os óculos na mão de Sakura.

- Ahn?! É, um pouco de dor de cabeça, sim… Mas eu tinha de vir trabalhar, dormindo ou não… sabe como é… - não sabia como justificar sem acusar atacar a maldade da mão dele – E a senhora Li? Não veio?

- Mamãe? – Sakura confirmou com a cabeça – Não, ela viajou. Fico aqui esses dias…

Ok, Murphy, era hora de parar. Syaoran seria seu chefe naqueles dias? Justo no seu dia de ressaca mais ferrenha, em que parecia uma _drag queen_ de tanta maquiagem? No dia em que sua cabeça não suportava nem o amassar de um papel? Aquilo seria mais embaraçoso que uma bronca de Yelan na TPM.

- Vou deixar as correspondências. Tenha um bom dia e qualquer coisa, a minha mesa é aquela. – apontei para uma pequena mesa, em um canto esquecido do escritório – Vou indo, sua mãe deixou muita coisa pra ser feita hoje.

- Eu acho que você vai deixar essas coisas pra amanhã, Sakura. – Wow, ele ainda lembrava meu nome? – Eu vou precisar da ajuda de alguém que saiba o que minha mãe faz diariamente, estou completamente perdido nesse monte de araras e modelos!

Ai, ai, ai, como ele conseguia ficar mais lindo quando se perdia? Certo, hora de ser profissional. Mas uma piadinha não faria mal, faria?

- Além de mandar em todo mundo? – ele rira, terreno tranqüilo para avançar – Bom, ela conferia as sessões de fotografia do dia, todas as modelos do casting disponíveis, distribuía as tarefas do dia, como responder e-mails e cartas, para as assessoras e organizava a disposição estética e de conteúdo da revista. Acho que é tudo.

- Nossa, cansei só de ouvir. Pode me ajudar nisso? Não sei como se faz um terço do que falou… – ele coçou a cabeça – Vou escravizar você hoje.

Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, deus grego! Ei, que pensamentos são esses, senhorita Kinomoto? Controle-se, o homem está na sua frente, olhando de modo pidão pra você, com certeza notando o quanto ficou vermelha repentinamente. Agora responda como uma mulher civilizada e não como uma louca apaixonada pelo tórax mega definido dele!

- Imagine, senhor Li, é o meu trabalho. – tentei ser o mais profissional e educada o possível, percebi um olhar surpreso em Syaoran, talvez ele esperasse alguma resposta insinuante ou alfinetada.

- Ei, me chame de Syaoran, como fez ontem…

Ontem?! Atalho para relembrar a dor de cabeça, os quilos de maquiagem, a dor nas pernas, o sapato velho na boca e assim vai uma longa e extensa lista de lamentações e perdições. Dia errado para pedir auxílio, gatinho. Não estou na minha forma magna hoje. Mas tentar não custa, certo?

- Que tal começar vendo as fotos agendadas? – caminhei veloz e sem mancar até a prateleira que ficava com o material e sinalizei uma agenda em um clássico chique sobre a mesa da Sernhora Li.

Notei sua falta de reação enquanto eu me esticava tentando alcançar alguns materiais para análise.

- Eu queria começar tomando um café – surpreendi-me.

- Quer que eu traga um? – apanhei logo meu bloquinho de notas, sempre em mãos, Yelan não gostava de repetir o que dizia – Como quer? Forte, fraco, com açúcar? Chantili talvez?

- Que tal irmos à cafeteria? – ele sorriu – Lá você descobre…

- Eu, bem… acho que… - olhei para os lados, cruzei os braços, arrumei a minha roupa, entortei a boca e me decidi – Você realmente parece estar perdido – sorri tímida – e não quero criar problemas com sua mãe.

- Certo. – ele sinalizou a porta de modo cavalheiro, para que eu saísse.

- Mas,… - virei para ele – isso é um encontro profissional – mesmo que eu quisesse que fosse o contrário – e um outro motivo forte para que eu aceite nesse estado – lá vinha minha dor novamente – é que você é meu chefe e não se deve recusar o pedido vindo de uma posição de hierarquia tão gritante a menos que queira ir para o olho da rua.

- E você não quer isso, certo? – ele apoiou as mãos em meus ombros e me fez andar.

- Não, eu gosto muito de trabalhar aqui.

- Sei… - paramos na frente do elevador e fiquei calada enquanto ele apertava o botão e se posicionava ao meu lado.

Não me contive, virei para trás como quem procurava por algo que havia caído, apenas por sentir que haviam curiosos nos observando.

Será que eu deveria me sentir feliz ou temer minha atual situação?

Afinal, ele ainda era um estranho. Não sabíamos nada um sobre o outro, apenas que a noite passada havia sido intensa e que havíamos tido afinidade. Agora ele era meu chefe, aquilo era errado e antiético… lá vou eu novamente com meus pensamentos pecaminosos.

- Não é um encontro – ele entrou no elevador e encostou atrás, parecia distraído pensando em algo – Então não precisa se preocupar com essa questão ética – sorriu, sem me olhar.

- Ah! – será que ele lia pensamentos?

- Apenas para me certificar, de que… - ele apertou o subsolo – você não se sinta pressionada.

- Não me senti – tomei a liberdade de apertar o térreo – Não compensa gastar gasolina com isso, é logo na esquina.

Estávamos pensando de maneira igual ou talvez ele realmente lesse pensamentos, mas uma coisa era certa, foi errado dar uma de atrevida e forçar um Li a caminhar até um lugar qualquer na esquina para tomar um café barato que talvez não fosse agradar seu paladar apuradíssimo.

Isso me lembrou, também, da noite passada e dos beijos que trocamos.

Chegamos, comecei a sair do elevador, mas ele me puxou de volta para dentro e fechou a porta deste para que ninguém mais entrasse.

- Preciso pegar uma coisa no carro antes – gelei, devia ter sacado isso antes.

- Claro… - encostei tímida, recolhendo-me em minha ingenuidade.

- Você não era obrigada a adivinhar – ele pôs a mão sobre meu ombro e apertou de modo gentil – Não tem a mesma habilidade que eu, de adivinhar certas coisas.

- Hum? – arregalei os olhos vendo um sorriso maldoso surgir em seu rosto – Então… realmente? Mas, como?

- Um talento nato – foi estacionamento adentro, me deixando pasma e atolada lá dentro daquela caixa espelhada.

- Bom saber, quanto a certos comentários – tentando me recordar das vezes em que o chamei de deus grego ou elogiei seus atributos ou falei mal da mãe dele – espero que você passe a borracha – a porta começou a se fechar na minha frente.

-… - ele colocou a mão e me puxou, tentando me apressar – Não se preocupe, eu ignorei.

- Queria aprender ambas as coisas… - resmunguei enquanto caminhava atrás de um Li sorridente.

- Posso te ensinar – ele se virou para mim – é tudo uma questão de dedicação e treino.

- Ah! Como se isso fosse muito fácil – esbarrei nele, não havia percebido que estava parado me olhando.

- Não precisa ficar tão preocupada, sei alguns macetes básicos e você parece ser inteligente – ele tocou minha testa, como se estivesse me tachando de nerd.

- Espero que não converse com nenhum dos meus professores.

- Não conversarei – voltou a andar, agora em direção ao carro.

Fiquei observando ele abrir a porta, revirar algumas coisas, esticar-se todo e… Epa! Parando ai Sakurinha, acabou de saber que ele era capaz de ler mentes, então, controle-se.

Saiu do carro, fechou a porta e veio na minha direção enquanto enfiava alguma coisa no bolso.

- É tudo uma questão de observação. – voltamos ao assunto e recomeçamos nossa caminhada de volta – Você tem de analisar o que a pessoa está fazendo e deduzir, mas só verbalize quando tiver certeza.

- Não parece ser fácil ter essa certeza.

- Se não tiver, ninguém vai te julgar se você utilizar frases vagas com amplos significados.

- Entendo… - uma tremenda mentira.

- Percebi quando você olhou para trás – ele sorriu – parecia preocupada com a opinião dos outros e estava meio desconfortável, além de ter feito questão de pautar que era um _encontro_ entre profissionais.

- Nossa! – olhei-o perplexa – Você é bom! – em ambos os sentidos, claro, mas isso ele não adivinharia, pois me mantive perplexa.

- Obrigado.

Esperamos o elevador calados, parados um ao lado do outro, sem nos olhar-mos. Tentava focar meus pensamentos em não parecer tola ou não conferir pela enésima vez a maquiagem, na dor de cabeça infernal que atormentava meus pensamentos impuros e…

'Pare!'Ordenei-me.

Quer ser pega em flagrante pensando nele? Imagine só a sua cara se ele percebesse que você está pensando nele? Não há buracos no chão, você já está no subsolo.

- O elevador – foi o único momento em que nos olhamos.

Ele passou levemente o braço sobre minhas costas, conduzindo-me a entrar.

Nossa, por que até sendo gentil ele parecia ter qüingentésimas intenções? Ou será que eu estava tão atormentada por aquele homem que _queria _que ele tivesse todas essas intenções por mim?

Entramos no elevador, mas ele não retirou o braço de minhas costas.

Fiquei frente a frente com meu reflexo, tentando não olha-lo também pelo espelho, o que foi impossível.

Nós dois, ele mais atrás, segurando-me, com um olhar que eu não conseguia distinguir, parecendo mais intenso e fascinante que em qualquer outro momento, me olhando pelo reflexo e não parecia querer descobrir meus pensamentos, os dele já lhe eram suficientes.

Como reagir? Devo ou não reagir? Esperar? Deixar? Ficar? Respirar?

Ah, sim, claro! Isso realmente preciso, não posso morrer nos minutos decisivos. Seria aquilo o começo de uma claustrofobia provocada por Li Syaoran ou eu só estava muito nervosa? Ou ambos? Ou… outra possibilidade?

Vamos pensar nos fatos, sempre sobre tempo, geralmente esses segundos são eternidades nas quais pensamos atrocidades, será que posso olhar no relógio e cronometrar?

Fato um: Ok, não queria que Syoran retirasse mesmo os braços de mim, mas... AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! PENSAMENTOS PECAMINOSOS!

Pare com isso, pare, pare, ele não está fazendo isso com segundas intenções, não está?! Fechei os olhos, que sensação era aquela? Esse seria o fato dois: Sensações misteriosas?

- Você fica linda vermelha…

O rosto dele estava próximo demais, demais…

Eu conseguia sentir sua respiração em meu pescoço e se alguém, em sã consciência não arrepiar com uma dessas, é por que, ainda não conheceu _um certo Li_.

_**

* * *

**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olá,gentes!

Bom, aqui Kisa-chan, tentando arduamente construir uma NA...

Depois de muitas dores de barriga de nervoso por não saber muito o que escrever, vamos aos fatos:

- O trabalho foi árduo. Uma coisa que não se pode dizer é que a família Yamashina não trabalha! Ainda mais em um trabalho arrojado, como uma fic a muitas mãos,

nesse caso 10, em que a concordância e a sintonia são fundamentais. Mas disso ninguém pode reclamar, nem parece que isso que vocês acabaram de ler foi escrito em vários pedacinhos, não é?

- Ao contrário do capítulo anterior, que eu praticamente já vi pronto, nesse capítulo eu dei meu sangue e minhas preciosas aulas de bases da técnica cirúrgica...

Mimy, Cah, Ma e Nanda, esse capítulo é de vocês. Um agradecimento eterno pela família que não tinha nada pra dar certo e se tornou a família mais perfeita que qualquer uma de nós poderia ter...

- Pra terminar: sim, as coisas ainda vão melhorar. SA vs GB, por 10 mãos habilidosas e frenéticas, os espera nos próximos capítulos...

Bom feriado e esperem os próximos capítulos!

Kisa Kaze no Mai Yamshina, em nome da família Yamashina


	3. Chapter 3

É, pessoas, depois de uma longa espera... Hoho! Voltamos! Divirtam-se! Kissus!

___________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 3

A cafeteria parecia cheia demais até para meus parâmetros. Demoramos a encontrar uma mesa e poder sentar. Sakura estava cada vez mais vermelha e eu particularmente adorava o fato de ser o causador dessa reação.

- Desculpe, eu não devia…

- Não devia mesmo. Nós estávamos no elevador, não havia como nos verem. – usei meu tom casual meio aborrecido.

- Mas você mesmo se comprometeu… - a confusão em seu rosto me fez querer sorrir.

- Um _encontro_ profissional, eu sei… - me mantive neutro – Mas fica difícil, ainda mais sabendo o que você estava pensando… – uma risada pra arrematar.

Agora era só esperar a presa cair.

- Você fez de novo! – ela ficara vermelha novamente. Bingo! – Eu não estava pensando, quer dizer, não nesse sentido... Ai, ai, ai... Você acaba me deixando confusa. – fez um bico leve, sem perceber que eu a observava com total atenção.

- E não era exatamente o que eu queria?

Já havia enlaçado-a pela cintura e aproximado o suficiente para não ser rejeitado como no elevador. A outra mão segurava o rosto de Sakura, segurança de que ela não me virasse o rosto. Estranhamente, ela parecia não querer rejeitar dessa vez. Beijei-a longamente, observando calmamente o lugar e todas as pessoas que nos olhavam. Larguei-a, rindo dos lábios ainda entreabertos que ela mostrava.

- Acho que estamos chamando atenção…

O rosto confuso dela apenas me deixava mais interessado no jogo de sedução que orquestrava. Você já é minha, ainda não percebeu Sakura? Hora de me aproveitar da falta de mamãe? Não seja mal, Syaoran, não seja mal... Espera, mas eu não estou sendo mal, apenas safado e, enfim, isso eu já sou mesmo.

É, acho que é sim hora de me aproveitar!

Ela olhava para os lados preocupada, e eu analisando as expressões que seu rosto fazia. Que mulher mais desconfiada!

_-S_akura, ninguém aqui vai nos reconhecer – tentei chamar sua atenção para mim e nosso prematuro e inesperado caso.

Como se adiantasse alguma coisa falar. Ela permanecia com os olhos vidrados a sua volta, compenetrada demais em salvar a própria pele para perceber que eu a observava e analisava como qualquer bom predador em uma caça não premeditada. Ela era um enigma e eu pretendia usar das minhas melhores artimanhas para poder desvendá-lo.  
-É melhor prevenir do que remediar… - ela arrumou a postura, algum pensamento terrível deve ter passado por sua mente – já pensou o circo que sua mãe vai armar se desconfiar que você está saindo com a _ASSISTENTE_? – ela gritou em tom baixo, aquilo parecia errado até entre seus ou meus maiores pecados.  
- E se for com a assistente mais linda que eu já conheci? - Joguei a típica cantada que todas se borram.  
Mal terminei a frase e o esperado efeito surgiu, corando as faces dela.  
Syaoran, Syaoran… Você não presta mesmo!

Tive vontade de rir e ao contrário do que fazia junto a outras garotas com as quais me controlava, senti que podia simplesmente sorrir e o fiz.

-Ah! – ela encolheu os ombros e se abaixou um pouco, apertando a bolsa contra seu corpo com mais força que antes, quando procurava avidamente por alguma espécie de espião – Isso não foi nada engraçado – me olhou de canto e não percebeu que um leve biquinho aborrecido se formava.

Sou o maior adorador de reações involuntárias como aquelas que Sakura expressava tão bem, elas são… tentadoras.

Mais uma vez, não me contive.

Roubei-lhe os lábios, mantendo preso seu queixo entre meus dedos. Era delicioso aquele jogo de gato e rato. Ela não tentava fugir, mas ela não se mantinha totalmente conectada ao momento. Parecia sofrer uma terrível briga interna.

Pensei em praticar aquele lance da indiferença, mas talvez fosse perca de tempo com alguém como ela. A faria ficar aborrecida e triste e essas eram características que eu não queria causar-lhe.

-Claro que teve graça – afastei meu rosto, deixando-a com vontade de mais – Não foi exatamente uma piada, mas, admita, você também achou engraçado – olhei para o café que esfriava sobre nossas mesas – Será que temos tempo para mais uma rodada?

-Mais uma? – ela encarou o liquido preto que repousava intacto dentro do copo plástico – Mas, nem terminamos de tomar esse – ela arregalou os olhos surpresa comigo.

_Durante aquele intervalo em que ela se prendia observando e assimilando os fatos, virei a minha bebida como se fosse tequila, pronto para uma nova sessão de disputa de copinhos._

'_E tragam o limão, o sal já está na língua!_', tive vontade de gritar bem alto, batendo o copo sobre a mesa de maneira animada.

_Observei a reação dela, ainda bem que não havia aprendido a ler mentes. Certamente não adivinharia o que estava pensando, mas saberia que não era nada muito produtivo._

_-E então? – prestei atenção em suas_ mãos, que agora seguravam de modo apreensivo o copo – Eu chamaria isso de desperdício – apontei para o que ela segurava – ou de sovinice – relaxei os ombros.

Ela começou a tomar, não sei como não engasgou. Para deixá-la menos confortável ainda, ficava observando-a totalmente conectado a todos os seus movimentos e gestos.

Vez ou outra nossos olhares se cruzavam deixando-a mais desconfortável e eu mais feliz.

Mal Sakura afastava o copo da boca, já o colocava no lugar novamente, como se estivesse com medo de levar uma bronca dos pais por não comer toda a comida. Sua infância deve ter sido interessante.

-Ter irmãos Srta Kimonoto? – coloquei um ar profissional entre nós, apenas para confundi-la.

-Quer saber sobre minha família Sr Li? – ela me olhou com brilho no olhar, parecia contente pelo repentino interesse, mesmo que distante.

Eu não queria desapontá-la, estava gostando de vê-la satisfeita e mais a vontade, mesmo aquilo não fazendo parte dos meus planos para nosso joguinho regrado de café.

-Diga-me sobre sua família – aproximei-me dela, prestando atenção.

- É uma família pequena e sem luxos, senhor Li, nada que o senhor esteja acostumado...

Aquilo não fora bom, ela se acanhara de repente... Algo que não gostava na família? Talvez problemas com os pais... Era melhor mudar a tática e fazer as descobertas de outra maneira.

- E a que você acha que estou acostumado? – era hora da tática filhinho abandonado – Não tenho lá uma família muito unida, senhorita Kinomoto...

- Mas você é o filho de... Yelan Li – ela disse o nome de mamãe baixinho... Medo de invocá-la, como num passe de mágica? – Qualquer um com sua sorte tem uma vida e uma família melhor que a da maioria...

- Sua família não é boa? – ataque quando ela estiver desprotegida, 100% de aproveitamento.

- Minha família é perfeita, senhor Li. Meu pai e meu irmão são amorosos e cuidam de mim mesmo estando longe... Tia Sonomi e Tomoyo sempre me visitam e trazem os vídeos antigos, a Tomoyo sempre gostou de me filmar... – as últimas palavras saíram tão fracas que eu tive de me esforçar pra ouvir.

"Por que eu estou falando isso pra ele?" era o que estava escrito no rosto dela. Minha gargalhada fez com que alguns rostos se virassem para nós e que ela se afundasse um pouco na cadeira, puxando a bolsa pra cima.

- Você sabia que queria me contar, não fique tão envergonhada...

- Você está lendo minha mente de novo! Você tinha prometido não fazer de novo!

Eu me odeio! Como eu sou tão... bom! Fatality! Finish her!

- Mas eu não ouvi nada sobre sua mãe...

- Minha mãe... - Ela começou com a voz embargada. - Minha mãe é um anjo que zela por mim, de longe.

Anjo... Zela de longe... Morta!

Fiquei sem reação por um tempo, deveria comentar alguma coisa, mas exatamente o quê?

- Hum… então teremos de ir até um templo, devo agradecer a minha _sogrinha_ por você ser quem é – tive de me chutar mentalmente, sabia que não era um comentário muito delicado, mas eu não havia sido treinado para momentos como aquele.

- Se não voltarmos para o trabalho nesse minutinho, não será necessário irmos a um templo – Sakura olhou o relógio em meu pulso assustada – Perdemos um tempo precioso conversando sobre assuntos desnecessários, vamos logo Senhor Li! – Sakura se ergueu, ela não me olhou.

Fiquei me questionando se aquele era o efeito do meu comentário.

Sei bem que se ficasse calado, ela teria se sentido ofendida, se dissesse alguma brincadeira sem graça, ela também se sentiria ofendida… aquilo foi o melhor que pude fazer e… SIM!

Praticamente gritei dentro de mim, levei as mãos a cabeça, senti-me zonzo com minha esperteza. Palavra tão simples seria capaz de salvar o meu desastroso abismo sem fim durante um percurso de queda.

-Desculpe – fingi timidez e a olhei de canto de olho – Eu não… - Sakura me olhou, engoli as palavras antes mesmo que meu cérebro pudesse processá-las.

-Tudo bem Syaoran – Ela perdeu totalmente a expressão de seu rosto, parecia ter alguma espécie de assombração atrás de mim.

Me contive um tempo, imaginando se seria seguro olhar para trás, já havia invocado os mortos, não seria nada educado confronta-los naquele momento.

Fingi tomar meu café, apenas para tentar ver se havia alguma coisa atrás pelo reflexo negro, mas foi impossível. Tive meus olhos tapados e meu nariz lotou-se por um perfume forte e enjoativo.

-Adivinha quem é – uma risada assustadoramente estridente.

Levei as mãos de imediato por sobre as que me impediam a visão, tive uma leve lembrança de quem poderia ser a dona delas, mas meu cérebro se recusava a aceitar.

-Olá querida… - sorri começando a me virar para fitar a ruiva atrás de mim.

-Ah! – ela se exibiu por cima de meu rosto, com toda sua cabeleira bem produzida e um sotaque estrangeiro, apesar de ser japonesa – Você é bem espertinho, hein? – levei um tapa no peito e logo ela sentou-se ao nosso lado.

Quando a encarei por um tempo a mais, percebi, em seu sorriso, que estava em sérios apuros.

-Como vai? – tentei desviar a atenção do que poderia vir à frente.

-Melhor agora senhor **Gravata Borboleta** – ela fez um biquinho insinuante.

Não sei o que exatamente deu em mim, mas não tive vontade de puxá-la para dar-lhe um bem merecido beijo, apenas fiquei imaginando o quanto o bico que Sakura fazia era infinitamente mais provocante e sedutor, mesmo essa não sendo a intenção.

Olhei-a, já estava silenciosa há muito tempo, comecei a me preocupar com seu bem estar.

-Olá – Sakura me notou e como reação, cumprimentou-a e estendeu a mão para a mulher se sentara à mesa conosco.

-Hum… - ela encarou a mão insegura de Sakura por um tempo – Olá! – pareceu desinteressada, mas a cumprimentou com um sorriso indagador – De volta – ela piscou para Sakura não percebendo reação alguma e aproveitou-se para voltar sua atenção a mim – Quando vamos repetir a dose? – me deu um doloroso beliscão na barriga.

Engoli a seco com a pergunta, eu mal conseguia lembrar daquela mulher, estava fingindo e torcendo para que surgisse uma brecha que me permitisse simplesmente desaparecer dali. Ela havia estragado o jogo que eu construí com cuidado e quando Sakura já estava prestes a cair na rede, ela surge e arruína meus planos.

Que raios de mulher era aquela?

Tenho de passar a ser mais criterioso com as mulheres que me envolvo.

-Ei! – Sakura percebeu minha ansiedade, talvez estivesse começando a pegar a manha de ler a mente – Posso colocar na agenda do Senhor Li esse encontro, apenas me diga seu nome e, - ela deu uma risadinha leve – para sua sorte, estamos com a semana _bem vagaaa_… - parecia satisfeita.

Tive vontade de lhe punir por mau comportamento, mas o olhar ameaçador que a intrusa lançou sobre Sakura foi o suficiente para ela tremer nas bases, mas logo depois, o olhar de amizade e cumplicidade me deixou desentendido.

-Sabe - ela falou para sua mais nova aliada – aquele lance de noites inesquecíveis – apontou para mim – o que tivemos há duas semanas atrás superou qualquer expectativa, né?

-Bem… - não que eu estivesse entrando naquela onda que ela estava criando, mas, eu era realmente bom de cama, fazer o que, tinha apenas de concordar e… - se você ficou satisfeita…

-Ah! – ela me puxou para mais perto e inclinou-se sobre a mesa – Deixe de ser bonzinho, não combina com você. – afastou-se – Ele colocou uma gravata borboleta vermelha, assim como eu tanto queria e em seguida eu liguei o som para tocar o hino nacional – suspirou imaginando a cena, possivelmente – Então, o mais delicioso – fez um movimento rápido com a boca – em seu abdômen, um círculo vermelho feito de cobertura de sorvete de morango e… - ela deu um suspiro e um gritinho nada discreto.

Foi então, que finalmente lembrei da ruiva. Foi a pior de todas as minhas aventuras, tudo por que me deixei levar pela conversa mole de um amigo que a recompensa da mulher que tem suas fantasias realizadas é a melhor experiência.

Jamais devo dar ouvidos para esse tipo de conversa fiada novamente…

-Sabe como é – a conversa continuava em torno de mim – Intimidade, intimidade – colocou o indicador sobre os lábios pedindo segredo – mas quem é você mesmo amiga? Precisamos negociar esse horário na agenda – ela atirou-se sobre a mesa, pensei que fosse devorar a pobre e assustada Sakura.

-Eu… - ela estava em choque – gostava de cobertura de morango – ela me olhou, enquanto a mulher ria satisfeita.

-Ops! – risadinhas pausadas – Temos uma assistente puritana por aqui… _Senhor Li_ – imitando a voz de Sakura, ela atirou-se sobre mim – Ela até que é bem bonitinha, me surpreende seus inquietos hormônios ainda não terem devorado a pobre tadinha.

O olhar que ela lançava sobre mim era venenoso. Ao menos o foco da atenção estava sendo eu e não Sakura.

-Ela é… - fui interrompido pela voz falsamente calma da 'assistente puritana'.

-Namorada dele, certo Senhor Li? – ela me sorriu e eu apenas confirmei devolvendo-lhe o sorriso, aquilo deve ter soado meio bobo, mas eu não tava nem ai, tinha preocupações maiores – e quanto a cobertura, bem original… mas dá próxima vez, se eu fosse você, tentaria com chocolate com pimenta – ela desviou o olhar para a intrusa – Torna tudo bem mais… hum – colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, aquele tipo de coisa é o que a denunciava, era realmente uma tola puritana tentando usar de pele de lobo – interessante e ousado – acrescentou, parecia satisfeita consigo mesma.

Permiti-me sorrir por um tempo, sem ao menos pensar que poderia estar sendo analisado. Namorados sorriem um com o outro ou um do outro, sem ter de dar satisfações à terceiro. Estava começando a gostar de me envolver naquela bolha da monogamia, pelo menos uma monogamia de mentirinha. Me permitia fazer coisas sem preocupar-me.

-Relacionamento aberto? – Sakura me olhou ansiosa após a pergunta.

-Sim! – ouvi sua voz.

-Não! – acabamos falando em uníssono.

A bolha havia sido estourada pela falta de encenação. Péssimos atores.

Acabei gargalhando novamente.

-Começo de namoro, pelo visto… - a mulher parecia aborrecida, cruzou os braços em sinal de impaciência e sua linguagem corporal evidenciava uma busca por compreensão.

-Não tão no inicio – comuniquei-a – mas estamos tentando passar do muito liberal para o mais convencional.

-Entendo – ela olhou no relógio por um tempo, tive a impressão de que estava analisando sua aparência ao invés de olhar as horas – Tenho de ir… muito serviço – ela piscou – Se permanecerem no aberto, dá uma passada lá em casa benzinho, tenho outras surpresinhas para você – ela beijou-me o rosto de modo convidativo e se afastou, dando um breve sorriso e aceno de cabeça para Sakura.

-Adorável! – ela comentou rabugenta começando a se erguer da cadeira.

-Também achou…?!- sorri, era divertido vê-la chateada.

Me senti meio bobo com aqueles pensamentos, mas aquela não era uma característica que gostava de manter por muito tempo, ainda mais quando sabia que estava sendo analisado por meu alvo. Caminhei até o balcão, evitando olhar para a pequena mulher que me acompanhava e planejando internamente, um próximo passo para o nosso joguinho.

Nada de novas interrupções. Não sou do tipo que gosta de tréguas antes de eu haver levado a melhor na primeira rodada.

-Tem alguma dúvida? – ouvi sua voz iniciando um novo diálogo, tirei o dinheiro do bolso e estiquei para o caixa.

Talvez, se fosse uma mulher que fosse responsável por aquele departamento, eu teria me sentido mais confortável, mas o homem de bigodinho ruivo parecia quebrar toda a minha química sempre que me olhava com indiferença. Ele queria o que tinha no meu bolso e não meu telefone, tipos de números bem diferentes…

-Dúvida? – tentei parecer desligado da conversa.

-Sobre o trabalho Sr Li – ela estava mantendo a distância e eu estava perdendo o território já conquistado.

-Não, você explicou tudo que eu precisava saber nessas nossas poucas horas Srta. Kinomoto – olhei-a e sorri – É uma excelente funcionária, se eu tiver alguma dúvida, chamo você no escritório para uma conversinha particular – me aproximei de seu ouvido – tenho certeza de que ninguém irá nos interromper, sou um chefe muito rigoroso… - sussurrei e não mais a olhei.

Conseguia imaginar suas feições. Pálida, mão gélida, corada em seguida, tremulações pelo corpo e… ela havia parado?

Virei-me atrás da pequena.

-O quê…? – não tive tempo de completar a pergunta, ela estava me fazendo perder as seqüências da minha própria fala.

-O episódio de hoje já não foi o suficiente para o senhor? – sua voz era transtornada – Eu prezo meu trabalho, me considerava extremamente profissional e competente e olha só agora – apertou com força as mãos e depois levantou o dedo em minha direção – vou me ferrar por conta do filhinho da chefona! – seus olhos era o vulcão em erupção.

-Não questiono suas qualificações e nem te faço menos digna – tentei sair por cima, não havia gostado dos insultos, ninguém me insultava.

Estou acostumado com as pessoas implorando para servirem de tapetes para que eu não pise no chão, o que era aquilo agora? Que língua mais afiada!

-Lamento então ter passado minhas qualificações erradas para o senhor – ela cruzou os braços e me encarou bufando – mas não estou mais disponível para esse tipo de coisa… - voltou a andar, desviou de mim com um pequeno esforço e seguiu.

Virei para vê-la seguir com pesados passos para o escritório. Estava realmente muito furiosa, mas se a fizesse ficar furiosa mais algumas vezes, mesmo ouvindo coisas que acho que não merecia ter ouvido, me proporcionaria aquela visão perturbadora da minha pequena andando de costas pra mim… aceitaria que ela despejasse toda sua fúria em mim.

Era um preço barato para uma visão daquela magnitude!

Mas o mais importante agora era não perder o foco: pelas regras femininas, um bom homem era aquele que fazia de tudo para se desculpar, mesmo que na maioria das vezes nós não saibamos o real motivo da briga... Enfim, a mente feminina nunca me pareceu algo para ser entendido, e tenho vivido muito bem assim. O que fazer então?

Devia ir falar com ela? De mãos abanando, nunca! Flores? Ok, flores são algo muito manjado. Bombons? Depois do copinho de café que ela mal tomou, acho que cafeína não é bem a praia dela... Pense, Syoran, pense... Claro! Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Quando passei por ela no corredor do escritório, Sakura desviou seu olhar do meu. Péssimo sinal, meu caro... Agora mais do que nunca era investir pesado. Esse joguinho de gato e ratinha teimosa é mais divertido do que eu havia imaginado...

- Senhorita Kinomoto, por favor venha à minha sala.

- Em um minuto, senhor Li. – a voz dela não podia ser mais fria que aquela.

Ouvi claramente os burburinhos das outras meninas do escritório, por que eu nunca me canso dos elogios? Assim que percebi que Sakura seguia atrás de mim, diminuí o passo, para ficar ao lado dela.

- Não fique brava comigo, por favor...

- Não posso ficar brava com o senhor, afinal é meu chefe e eu não devo ter _sentimentos_ pelo senhor.

Ela não sabe como eu adoro mulher difícil!

- Não fale assim, magoa meu coração... – fiz uma carinha que mamãe me ensinara quando pequeno, pra pedir coisas ao meu pai. Sempre funcionava... – Eu sou seu namorado agora. Pra todos os efeitos e principalmente pra minha mãe, somos namorados...

Não sabia exatamente se o rostinho ou a menção do nome de mamãe a havia feito prestar uma atenção súbita no que dizia. Creio seriamente que fora Yelan...

- Aliás, sobre essa história de a senhora Li achar que somos namorados...

Brecha! Peguei sua cintura e, antes que ela pudesse reclamar, dei-lhe um beijo caloroso. Ela relutou de início, mas logo estava molinha em meus braços. Afrouxei o braço em torno dela, que repentinamente perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Eu deixo suas pernas bambas, hein?

- Ora seu! E me larga logo! – aquele empurrão doeu, nunca pensei que ela tinha aquela força toda – Já disse que entre nós há uma relação profissional!

- Diz isso pras suas colegas de trabalho. Estão todas boquiabertas de você ter saído com o filho da chefe e ainda ter a coragem de beijá-lo no meio do escritório... Tsc tsc tsc... – falei o mais alto que pude. Podia ver o rosto dela mudar do vermelho de raiva pro vermelho de vergonha, mais intenso e localizado nas bochechas. Ela conseguia ficar mais linda ainda... Foco, Syoran, foco! – Agora ou você vira minha namorada oficialmente ou mamãe vai andar sabendo disso por boquinhas invejosas e você sabe como a senhora Yelan pode ser brava quando quer...

O rosto dela agora ficara branco. Caramba, ela tem medo da mamãe! Olhou em volta, se dando conta de que todas as outras pessoas do andar olhavam para ela. São 4 ases agora, baby!

- Vem aqui. – me puxava pra sala de mamãe.

- Adoro quando você me puxa pro cantinho... – rosto mais vermelho igual a pensamento safado – E pare de pensar essas coisas, eu sou um rapaz de família!

- É você que fica falando essas besteiras... Quer dizer... Eu não estava pensando nada, eu... – e é ponto! – Por que você não pára de ler o que eu penso? E de família você só tem o sobrenome, não é, senhor "cobertura de morango na barriga"...

- Minha garota tá com ciúmes? – abracei-a, pra que ela não pudesse sequer se mover – Se você quiser eu faço isso com você também, até mudo o sabor se você não gostar de morango...

A coloração novamente tomava conta seu delicado rosto, adora ver como podia mexer assim com ela. Ela tentou se recompor, mas sua voz fraca e falha a denunciou. - Ciúmes...? - Agora ela parecia irritada. - Ousa me comparar com aquele tipinho de mulher? Ora, fracamente, Syoran!

Eu sorri, não contento minha empolgação em provocá-la, ela tornava isso tão fácil. - Voltamos aos primeiros nomes, então? - Ela pareceu confusa e precisou de alguns segundos para compreender, sua face mudando para outro tom, de novo.

- Confesso que, você causa uma certa, interferência...Nos meus pensamentos. Não consigo me manter brava, como negar o que você pede chorando...Você já não pode viver sem mim, Syoran! - Que pretensão! Essa pequena criatura, frágil e indefesa, está tentando jogar o meu jogo? Ganhar usando minhas regras? Ora, ora, parece que eu a subestimei, Sakura. E isso só torna as coisas, mais interessantes.

- Então se considera pronta para sair pelo escritório, anunciando que dormiu com o chefe? - Provoquei-a, mas pareceu não funcionar. Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, aproximando-se e me encurralando na parede. Que mulher!

-Você ainda não conseguiu chegar tão longe, amor – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, me pressionando ainda mais contra a parede, me puxando para baixo e ficando na pontinha de seus pés.

Senti uma de suas pernas empurrar as minhas e ela deslizar os braços por meu paletó. Seus olhos não desviavam dos meus, como um felino atento as minhas reações. Envolvi meus braços por seu corpo e passei minhas mãos por suas costas, começando a me animar com aquele _carinho_. Meu rosto foi aproximando do dela, atraído pelo imã de seus lábios, que mesmo fechado, parecia conversar com os meus.

Antes do contato de nossas bocas, ela afastou, quebrando todo o clima que nos envolvia. Pela primeira vez senti meu corpo gelado, ausente do calor humano, de um calor que estranhamente me fazia sentir… algo inexplicável. Não era só corporal.

-Não fique com essa cara – ela sorriu e esticou a mão para mim.

Depois da nossa "reunião particular", saímos de mãos dadas, prontos para nos exibir como um casal. Eu, Syoran Li, um homem comprometido. Nunca pensei que usaria meu nome e essa palavra na mesma frase. Ela parecia estar numa crise interna e me agonizei por concluir que eu era o causador, estava me apegando muito a ela. Mau sinal.

_________________________________________________________________________

N.: Olá fanfictianos! Depois de uma longa espera as Yamashinas trazem à vocês mais um capítulo dessa nossa aventura com as devidas humildes desculpas pelo atraso da atualização, e com a esperança que todos tenham gostado dos rumos que traçamos para nossos protagonistas. Lembrando que reviews são sempre bem-vindas, eu encerro aqui, aproveitando para cumprimentar minhas irmazinhas pelo execelente trabalho com os ajustes, e agradecendo todo apoio familiar.

Xoxo

Bru-chan


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ CCS não nos pertece e não estamos sendo financiadas para escrever esta fic. Esse anime pertence a CLAMP e a fic ao tremendo amor que temos por esta maravilhosa animação e nossa criatividade em colocar os personagens em situações diversas. O mesmo serve para as músicas referidas durante o decorrer da história.  
_

_**Salto Agulha vs Gravata Borboleta**_

Escrita por: Familia Yamashina

Música: Won't Stop – One Republic

Ps.: Esperamos que aproveitem e boa leitura. Não esqueçam de mandar** reviews**, para poder nos motivar.

BOA LEITURA!

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Vivendo uma nova realidade

* * *

Há duas semanas eu desfilava pela empresa ao lado do meu namorado, o herdeiro da poderosa Yelan Li. Há duas semanas todos que me enxergavam como "_a coisinha branca e redonda_", agora tremiam nas bases ao me ver chegar. Há duas semanas eu usufruía das regalias de um Li.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não me deleito com tudo que a invocação de um único sobrenome pode oferecer. Reservas em restaurantes de primeiríssima, ingressos exclusivos para shows, estilistas disputando sua preferência, conhecer os mais renomados nomes do cinema (aqueles que você assiste na tv, nas horas melancólicas da madrugada, e no dia seguinte esbarra com eles no jantar da Vogue). Enfim, toda a glória que só o dinheiro e o status podem comprar, afinal se dinheiro não traz felicidade, vai buscá-la de limusine.

Mas, foi quando eu inocentemente tomava meu chocolate com chantily, sentada na minha cadeira recostável, na minha nova e arejada sala (pois por algum motivo que não faço questão de saber, Syaoran decidira que me mudaria para sua ala) e lia a nova edição da Vanity Fair, exatamente na reportagem da Nicole Kidman, que meu sonho-materializado chegou. Trajando seu fabuloso terno D&G, trazendo na mão direita um buquê de sakuras. Foi nesse exato momento em que eu descobri o lado **negro** do sucesso.

- Mamãe quer jantar conosco hoje. - Syaoran anunciou como se arremessasse uma granada, fechando a porta na cara de algumas assistentes curiosas.

Parou a meio caminho, de certo ele esperava uma reação explosiva, o que me fez pensar que aquele aviso não terminaria ali.

- Qual é a ocasião? - indaguei ironicamente, acostumada a receber esse tipo de aviso com mais humor do que real preocupação.

A grande verdade é que eu estava aflita. Além de chefe e agora sogrinha, a mulher era a encarnação da perspicácia e perversidade. E pelo menos uma vez por semana, Yelan fazia _questão_ de almoçar ou jantar conosco, só para se certificar pessoalmente que seu filho, seu pequeno príncipe de Gales, não estava se engraçando com uma aproveitadora leviana. E para obtermos êxito, eu só tinha que seguir os três mandamentos básicos: sorrir, concordar com tudo que ela dissesse e manter algum, de preferência nenhum, contato físico com Syaoran.

Apesar da costumeira situação, Syaoran parecia excepcionalmente apreensivo, o que me fez pensar que _sim!_, definitivamente havia alguma coisa extraordinária desta vez. Deixei que seu olhar vagasse pela vista sem graça que meu minúsculo habitat profissional proporcionava. Minha atenção voltava aos traços incompreensíveis de seu rosto, em dias normais banalizaríamos a ocasião, uma tentativa de acalmar meus nervos, e que devo reconhecer, andava funcionando muito bem.

Mas ele não embalou comigo na série de blasfêmias que soltávamos usualmente nesses momentos, e confesso que senti uma pontada no coração, ao ver seu lindo rosto desmoronar com o toque do celular. Ele atendeu rispidamente, apenas ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Durou só alguns segundos, mas foram o suficiente para irritá-lo.

- Dessa vez vai ser diferente, o teatro tem que ser maior, - ele começou, vindo se sentar a minha mesa - alguns dos meus parentes estarão aqui. - suas mãos percorreram meu rosto, com uma carícia delicada, diferente das que estava acostumada. - Vai ter que ser muito convincente.

- Ainda duvida das minhas habilidades, senhor Li? - tentei quebrar o clima tenso, minha espinha dorsal já se retorcendo em ansiedade.

Ele não riu e não retrucou. Franzi o rosto, na tentativa de colocar a minha leitura de pensamentos no modo "on", mas essa opção não estava disponível no catálogo. Por que eu não podia ter esse talento?

- Queria ler minha mente, não é? - Droga! Droga! Droga! Ao menos ele riu, às minhas custas, mas riu. - Tente ler isso… - Tudo que eu esperava conseguir era aquele sorriso arrebatador e a sagacidade de suas frases. Queria o _meu_ Syaoran de volta.

O rosto carregado por expressões inacessíveis. Eu podia espernear, mas de repente foi como se ele não se importasse. Uma pedra de gelo atingiu meu estômago, gostava mais dele do que realmente deveria ou só me esforçava demais para fazê-lo gostar de mim?

- Pronta pra começar a ensaiar nossa espetacular aparição no jantar?

Ah, sim… Ele voltara e todas as especulações fantasiosas do meu cérebro foram pulverizadas por uma dose irregular de contentamento.

-Suas pernas ficariam lindas em um salto agulha e eu poderia vê-las de um bom ângulo naquele vestido prata que te dei – entendi a indireta – e Sakura…? – fez uma pausa estratégica, arqueou de leve a sobrancelha com um sorriso travesso nos lábios – Não abuse do álcool, quero você sóbria para a sobremesa… Estarei na porta de sua casa as oito.

De fato Syaoran sabia das coisas. Não era só eu tentando agradar Yelan, agora haveria a titia, o vovô, irmãos, os sobrinhos incontroláveis, parentes que nem eram realmente parentes, glamurosas namoradas dos primos que não via há anos e se brincar, até um cachorro com gravatinha e perfume de boutique canina.

Francamente, eu estava ferrada e má paga. O palácio nas nuvens onde beberíamos o elixir da juventude e viveríamos como deuses ruía ao lar de Hades, circundado por fogo, almas e longe do paraíso.

Aquele seria o fim dos meus sonhos de futura senhora Li, incluindo os benefícios, o glamour e o tremor dos empregados à menção do meu nome. Sonho que se desfazia perante meus olhos e era acompanhado pelo meu estômago, que só esperou a saída de Syaoran para tomar vida.

-Sou uma estúpida apaixonada – minha cabeça era como um recipiente explosivo prestes a detonar.

Não podia pensar muito para evitar transtornos. Fechei meus olhos focando na imagem que meu cérebro criava e sorri. A presença daquele homem intensificava de uma maneira irreal os meus impulsos. Chegava a me ver rolando por areias brancas colada nele, derretendo nevascas inteiras somente com o calor de nossos corpos ou, nos dias menos criativos, enroscada nele nas mesas do escritório. Abri novamente os olhos, podia sentir a vermelhidão chegando.

Mordi a boca e vi meu dia de trabalho indo pro ralo. Já que enfiara o pé na jaca de vez, pelo menos podia aproveitar até o horário de almoço e concluir com aquela árdua tarefa de delirar. Syaoran e eu, nós dois, um só.

Suspirei.

Sabia que a granada não estava preparada a toa. Lá vinha o bombardeamento, bastava que desse asas a imaginação que ela fluía como uma queda d'água. Esperava que ninguém invadisse minha sala com desculpas esfarrapadas, jamais sairia vivo ao contato. Fácil pensar em como o via, mas será que ele possuía os mesmos tremores?

Namorar um homem em seus padrões era fazer malabarismo com facões, ninguém saía intacto nas primeiras duzentas tentativas. Esperava que ele me imaginasse tanto e da mesma forma que eu o via. A minha boca ousando em cada beijo como a sua fazia ao se dedicar a domar meus instintos de autodefesa. Éramos, integralmente, só dele ou meu.

Sem pudores, apenas os efeitos carnais, seguindo o infinito e além. No homem, o desejo gerando o amor. Na mulher, o amor suscitando o desejo.

Mesmo ainda não tendo ultrapassado certas barreiras, já o vira faminto. Meu corpo reagindo aos pedidos do seu, o cérebro entrando em parafuso com o mapeamento astuto de suas mãos desbravadoras. Às vezes me perguntava se eu resistia ou se ele é quem segurava a barra sozinho acreditando nas minhas escassas mentiras para que "fosse mais devagar".

-Sakura? – a voz indulgente de Philip me trouxe de volta como um iceberg batendo no Titanic que eram meus pensamentos, demorei alguns segundos para me recompor e esconder as evidências corporais – Eu bati na porta, mas você não me ouviu – estranhei seu tom amargurado.

-Olá – sorri amistosa, ele me lançou um olhar atravessado – Entre, o que foi?

-Hum… crise queridinha, crise – as olheiras de seu rosto a cada dia ficavam mais evidentes.

-Algum problema no setor criativo? – perguntei ansiosa para me misturar com o resto do pessoal novamente, ultimamente eles me deixavam de fora de tudo.

-Só se for na fábrica dos conhecimentos Philipinianos – a risada entrecortada me fez levar as mãos a garganta, como se eu estivesse entalada e não ele – Que gracinha, você ainda faz essa carinha de "_faz tudo pro papai_"? – ele suspirou – Não me surpreende que ele a tenha escolhido… - não passou de um sussurro, mas eu andava tão obcecada por Li, que escutaria até mesmo o bater das asas de uma mosca a quilômetros se essa tivesse alguma conexão com ele.

-Você não parece nada bem, tem dormido ultimamente? – perguntei, querendo mudar o objeto principal da conversa.

-Francamente darling, você subiu de jatinho para a glória e esqueceu de como funciona o universo? – estalou os dedos astuto, aquele comentário havia me atingido em cheio – Sinto falta de você coisinha, adorava fazê-la meu capacho, escravizando até mesmo os escassos miolinhos nessa sua cabecinha de vento – fez bico manhoso.

-Não veio só por sentir minha ausência – sorri sem graça, ele não era o tipo que elogiava.

-Sua franguinha esperta, duvida das minhas boas intenções? – assenti ouvindo-o gargalhar espalhafatosamente – Você mudou para essa área burocrática e virou assessora direta do Sr. Li. Lamento por você, mas vim como bom emissário lhe convocar para uma reuniãozinha entre os funcionários, as seis e também, te trazer essa papelada confusa da qual sou alérgico – ele tirou alguns papéis dobrados de dentro do bolso de seu casaco e depositou sobre a mesa.

-Obrigada – arregalei os olhos soltando o ar de modo pesado.

-Lamento pelo amassado, mas você não esperava que andasse por ai dando uma de intelectual. Quando se referem a mim como _o cabeça da operação_ é uma coisa muito mais – pensou por um instante não desviando os olhos da minha posição rígida na cadeira – **carnal**,do que **espiritual** – deu uma risadinha provocativa e se retirou sem maiores comentários.

Percebi o quão minha vida anterior era fácil e medi a disposição que me era exigido só pelo fato de andar lado a lado com o superior. Philip era um gênio, não só por sua dedicação e poder de criação, mas ele lidava tão bem com Yelan, que se fosse possível, o acusaria de ter um caso com a megera.

Vi o estado deplorável daquelas folhas, esperando que não fosse nenhum documento de suma importância. Eu já era desorganizada o suficiente para ter de lidar com desleixos que não fossem meus.

Tentei concerta-los alisando na beirada da mesa, geralmente funcionava e eles ficavam retos. Não importava tanto assim, queria entender o convite. Eles nunca queriam saber de mim nem quando era uma invisível. Sabia que o ultimato não havia partido da maioria, talvez alguém em específico simpatizasse comigo.

Os departamentos femininos, que eram quase o prédio inteiro, estavam excluídos da lista dos prováveis influentes.

Tudo que sabia à boca miúda era que, apesar de ficar trancafiada na masmorra de cristal com o príncipe dos sonhos, um tal Eriol, testa de ferro do Sr. Clow, um homem de muita influência na indústria da moda, andava perambulando pelos corredores.

O que ele fazia aqui? Absoluto segredo ao qual jamais questionei Syaoran.

A única vez em que vi alguém falando sobre ele perto dosucessor real daquela fortaleza, sua expressão se fechou em aborrecimento e levei horas para fazê-lo voltar a normalidade. Claro que o bichinho da curiosidade me picou e eu o pesquisei no _google_. Existia rivalidade, ambos poderosos e distintos, os bonitões mais cobiçados do país e um no encalço do outro pela disputa milionária da superpotência econômica que era esse tipo de indústria.

Abandonei esses pensamentos e me foquei no meu trabalho. A grande verdade é que dentro da minha mente eu era tudo que queria ser, assim como tantas outras pessoas julgavam, mas quando abria meus olhos e vislumbrava o mundo real, as coisas eram bem diferentes. Nem tudo era luxo, a maior parte vinha do suor.

Estava trabalhando o dobro, mas Syaoran me recompensava com jantares e interrupções na hora certa. Desconfiava que ele tinha uma câmera escondida na minha nova sala, ele sempre surgia na hora exata, quando eu mais precisava.

O restante do dia fluiu bem. Até que a papelada que Philip me trouxe era bobagem, só precisava da assinatura do meu querido Li para liberar o novo material da gráfica. No fim do expediente fui para casa, tomei um banho relaxante e escolhi a roupa que ele tão sutilmente me sugerira. Logo meu telefone tocou e eu desci de encontro a ele.

Syaoran abriu a porta por dentro e pediu para que colocasse o cinto de segurança. Esperei que fizesse algum comentário sobre minha roupa, mas ele nem pareceu notar. Virei o rosto para a janela, precisava me distrair, se não, acabaria gritando.

-Sua família ficará impressionada, não se preocupe – comuniquei impassível.

-Não os julgue me tendo por base – imaginei o quão parecido com um elogio depreciativo aquilo soou, mas preferi não corta-lo, o clima entre nós já estava demasiado ruim – O senso crítico deles é do mais alto nível.

-A sra. Li ainda não me expulsou – defendi, sentindo-o me colocar para baixo a cada suspiro.

-Tente não parecer tão arisca, está bem? – olhei-o por sobre o ombro por uns instantes.

-Só estou cansada – falei baixo.

-Sakura, isso é desculpa de mulher casada que não quer transar com o marido, não me coloque em um pedestal de estupidez tão grande.

-Não somos casados, não tem por que eu recusar sua "proposta" indecorosa de me levar para cama com uma desculpinha dessas. Posso simplesmente negar e ponto – retruquei me sentindo muito atrevida.

-Quer falar de sexo na altura do campeonato? – ele freou brusco no sinal.

-Foi você que começou… E que eu saiba não estamos competindo em nada – respondi com cautela, esse não era um bom tópico para brigarmos.

Syaoran era um homem vivido e leviano. Tinha, de longe, mais experiência que eu nesse campo. Ele era o lobo e eu o carneirinho perdido do rebanho. Mas se pesarmos, ele andava me respeitando bastante e não me atiçava a ponto de ultrapassar nossos limites imaginários. Às vezes me perguntava o porquê de nunca termos feito amor e sempre acaba sem solução a esse dilema.

-Tente não provocar um homem tão superficial e ligado aos pecados da carne, como eu – falou em forma de aviso.

-Senão o quê? Você vai sair por aí atracando em postes? – girei o corpo em sua direção e ele acelerou me fazendo recostar desajeitada no banco do carro.

-Desculpe a indelicadeza, princesa, é que você está aumentando o meu tesão sendo tão afiada e estou ficando descontrolado – vi seus dentes formarem um sorriso indecoroso.

Ele estava diferente.

-Qual é o seu problema? – engoli em seco ao vê-lo dar seta para parar o carro.

-Acho que estamos com uma barreira – seus lábios se comprimiram em uma linha fina e raivosa.

-Está com tanto medo assim que eu te desaponte? – analisei seu semblante incrédulo.

-Você nunca me representou qualquer forma de temor, Srta. Kinomoto. O nosso problema é o que está por baixo de suas vestimentas e entre minhas pernas – vi suas mãos avançarem para libertar-me do cinto de segurança – Só pode ser isso que anda a deixando tão… ríspida.

-Ei, amigo! Alto lá com suas mãos – os dedos dele deslizaram na bainha do vestido brincando com a parte exposta de minhas coxas – Foi você quem ultrapassou o limite do razoável hoje mais cedo, estava com uma cara tão descompensada.

-Vai ver que é por já terem me dado por bem menos – sua boca prendeu a minha e ele segurou meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, me obrigando a avançar em sua direção – Não vai ser uma namoradinha que vai se recusar.

_Namoradinha?_ Meus pensamentos expiraram. Estava apática, sem reação, meus dedos tremeram no colarinho de sua camisa. Julgava-me tão insignificante assim? Ele queria, sabe-se lá desde quando, apenas dormir comigo?

-Está me machucando – o par de olhos âmbares não desviavam dos meus, havia tanta raiva contida neles que me questionei se um motivo maior não estaria envolvido.

-Sakura – ele liberou minha boca e eu a toquei com a ponta dos meus dedos, certificando-me se o gosto metálico não era sangue.

-O que você quer? – a mancha vermelha líquida deslizou delicada até minha palma – Ainda não está satisfeito com o estrago que fez? Muito bem Syaoran, você tinha tanta certeza que eu estragaria tudo, que acabou me poupando desse trabalho.

Seus olhos ponderaram o machucado que acabara de provocar em minha boca, era um corte superficial, mas o suficiente para me deixar chocada. Olhei-o ligar o carro novamente e voltar para a estrada, pela primeira vez consegui perceber o que se passava em sua mente. Ele estava tão desentendido quanto eu, seu olhar torturado denunciava o abalo que nossa briga havia causado.

Senti vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem ao mesmo tempo em que lhe daria um soco pela atitude. Podíamos parar e conversar normalmente ou simplesmente arrancar nossas roupas e corresponder as expectativas dos nossos corpos. Era como se tivesse acabado a estradinha de tijolos amarelos, mas o mago não pudesse me levar pra casa.

Mas ele não merecia. Impropérios ditos, feridas abertas, boca sangrando. Não havia um bom espólio dessa guerra e, pelo rosto angustiado que ele fazia, não havia sido bom pra ele também. Era hora de bater os sapatinhos no chão fazendo birra.

- Quero ir pra casa - minha voz saiu mais baixa do que deveria, apenas mostrando meu desapontamento.

-Posso parar o carro, se for isso que realmente deseja – seu tom fora mais alto que o meu, mas a rouquidão que o acompanhou me fez ficar com os dois pés atrás. Alguns instantes antes acharia sexy, mas agora, era meu pior pesadelo.

-Aposto que conseguiria uma carona fácil – resmunguei cruzando as pernas, favorecendo sua visão do que lhe era, agora, de certo modo, intocável.

A melhor defesa é sempre o ataque.

Não houve se quer hesitação no que fizera em seguida. Aproximou do meio fio, em uma rua relativamente parada e, sem me olhar, destrancou a porta do carro. Não esperava por essa e perdi um pouco da força de vontade enquanto saía. Olhei-o uma última vez antes de bater a porta, esperava alguma palavra, um pedido de joelhos de retorno, mas era esperar demais do filho de Yelan.

Arrancou com tanta vontade que se estivéssemos em um lugar com terra, estaria agora suja de lama e comendo poeira. Abri minha bolsa conferindo as notas, não trouxera o celular e pelo que me era possível visualizar, em um raio de cem metros não havia cabines telefônicas para que chamasse um táxi ou ponto de ônibus.

Droga!

Idiota!

Que homem estúpido esse que fui arranjar.

Primeiro ele me arranca um pedaço gigante da boca e quando meu coração se compadece com seu sofrimento, me expulsa do carro largando no meio do nada com lugar nenhum.

Ah! Mas ele se arrependerá… Li Syaoran sofrerá em minhas mãos da próxima vez que vier com conversinha pro meu lado.

-E se ele não quiser mais saber de mim? – parei de caminhar como barata tonta e ponderei sobre a possibilidade – Melhor, preferível só do que acompanhada de um bruto arrogante.

Bufei, começando a sentir o sangue esfriar e o clima frio atingir as partes expostas da pele. Apertei os dentes contendo a nova onda de raiva, se o visse novamente nesse segundo, arremessaria meu sapato em seu precioso carro. Abracei meu corpo e soprei a parte solta da franja que pendia no meu rosto. Se ao menos tivesse coragem de pedir carona…

Continuei caminhando em um ritmo lento, curtindo os arrepios raivosos e imaginando as piores formas de tortura. Retorcendo, cutucando, beliscando, arrancado pedacinho por pedacinho daquela criatura orgulhosa.

Buzinaram jogando luz alta as minhas costas, tive vontade de erguer o dedo do meio e mandar quem quer que fosse para um lugar "todo especial". Mas me voltei para trás e parei, congelando não só pelo frio, atônita com o reconhecimento.

_O que diabos ele fazia aqui?_

-Parece que precisa de uma carona – desceu o vidro mexendo comigo.

-Estou perfeitamente bem – empinei o nariz desentendida. Será que estava me provocando? Testando meus limites?

-Vamos lá, eu não mordo se você ficar quietinha do seu lado no banco – ele piscou charmoso.

-Qual é o problema? – perguntei colocando as mãos no capô e fazendo-o parar.

-Nesse momento é você querendo ser servida em palito – olhei-o desentendida – O vestido é lindo demais para se desmanchar em picolé. Não era uma sobremesa frígida a qual me referi anteriormente.

-Ainda está falando disso, Syaoran? – cruzei os braços emburrada, fazendo bico, mais para ele ver o estrago que fizera na boca do que relevar um comportamento imaturo.

-Não posso evitar, sou homem – falou maroto – Agora deixe de infantilidade e entre no carro, temos uma noite longa pela frente e ela pode ser ainda maior se ficar aqui esperando a boa vontade de alguém.

Suspirei cansada, ele tinha razão, além do que, poderia ser perigoso quando as horas começassem a passar. Curvei o corpo e pensei em avisá-lo sobre não estarmos em paz, mas quando senti a temperatura deliciosa de dentro do carro, apenas me enfiei lá e afundei ao seu lado, curtindo o calor entrar por meus poros.

-Podemos ir? – perguntou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Faça o que quiser, eu me viro de onde pararmos em diante – retruquei deixando transparecer parte do meu conforto e tranqüilidade.

O carro arrancou, um Syaoran repentinamente sorridente fez meus pelos eriçarem. Essa noite prometia ainda mais, só não sabia avaliar até que ponto isso era algo bom. Mas estava positivamente alegre com o calorzinho e o acordo mútuo de silêncio que estabelecemos o resto do percurso.

* * *

**N/A:** _Olá pessoal, é a Maghotta que vem pedir um milhão de desculpas para todos pela demora. Sei que está todo mundo perto das provas finais, mas espero que tirem um tempinho para lerem a nossa humilde fanfic. A vida anda correndo pra todas nós e praticamente não estamos tendo tempo de esbarrar pela net para conversar sobre os capítulos de AS vs GB, espero que compreendam isso._

_Obrigada a todo aqueles que são assíduos e aqueles que começaram agora a ler essa estório. _

_Maninhas que não tivemos como contatar durante esses longos meses, APAREÇAM e esperamos que aproveitem, também, esse capítulo._

POR FAVOR PESSOAS DE BOM CORAÇÃO, DEIXEM **REVIEW.**

Ps.: desculpem por qualquer erro.

Bjinhos e até a próxima, da Magh-chan.


End file.
